Love Of Blondes
by MasterNaru
Summary: After experiencing Naruto's hard life, Ino decides to support him. As she does this, something stirs up between the blondes. Strictly Naruino,
1. Chapter 1: The Unhappy Birthday

**After a long break from fanfiction, I'm back with yet another story. This is a story requested by bl00dshy and it'll be a strictly Naruino story. This will be a challenge since I'm not used to a story around one couple, but nevertheless let's go into it.**

It was that time again. The time of year where everyone celebrates and one person is casted aside. October 10th was the date and this was supposed to be his day. Except now, he spends it alone. Naruto is now twelve years old and he was happy about that, but also saddened. Even though his birthday was today, it was also the anniversary of his parents' death. Twelve birthdays he spent running and hiding from villagers.

It just had to be on his birthday when the Nine Tails ravaged through his village. It just had to be on his birthday where he cries more than celebrate. It just had to be on his birthday. He was in his apartment, alone, looking out the window. He saw little kids with either of their parents or both. He felt like he was shot in the heart seeing them together. He just wanted to be accepted. Was that so hard to ask?

"If I even show my face out there, they're going to run or even beat me and leave me to die. I already have a Tailed Beast in me, my parents are gone, and I have to deal with the way they treat me. I just want something good to happen once in my life," Naruto stated.

He put on his jacket but left it unzipped. Before leaving the comfort of his apartment, he took a deep breath. As he walked, he was preparing himself for what was to come. They all were giving him hard glares. The weight of them made it difficult for Naruto to walk. He heard the murmurs and he fell down thanks to whoever pushed him. He looked and saw three men over him. Once the revealed their kunai, Naruto got up and ran as fast as he could.

He turned threw corners and alleys trying to get away. Naruto turned another corner and saw it was a dead end. He tried to turn around quickly, but the men were already there. 20 minutes later, Naruto lay on the ground with cuts and bruises everywhere on his body. His clothes were ripped and torn to pieces. He stayed on the ground for another minute and began to feel the Nine Tails heal him.

 _At least having a Tailed Beast isn't all bad,_ Naruto thought.

He got up after he was fully healed and continued to his destination in secrecy. Once he was there, he sat down and stared at the open field. A breeze blew by shaking the branches and rattling the leaves. Where was he, you ask? It was the same spot he received his Beast and his parents died all those years ago. Thanks to a dream he had, he saw what happened hours after his birth.

"Why are you here?" a voice said behind him.

He looked behind him. "Hey Ino, I'm just thinking."

The platinum blonde sat next to him. "But why here?"

"Let me ask you a question, why are you here anyways? We've never really been close like that."

"It's true, but I'm still your friend. So why are you thinking here all by yourself?"

"It's just that…I don't know…This place just comforts me."

"But how could it comfort you? Does this place have a happy memory?"

"Not by a long shot. The best day of my parents' lives turned into the worst day. All and all, they died. I guess their spirits are what comfort me."

"They died? I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks," Naruto got up and dusted off his pants, "Today is 5% positive and 95% negative for me."

Ino got up and stared at him. "Why is that?"

"Well today is my birthday, but also the anniversary of my parents' death."

"Well, happy birthday."

"Thanks, but nothing will change this into a 'happy' birthday."

Ino looked at Naruto's saddened state and knew this is really hitting him hard. He was the complete opposite of his vibrant, smiling self. Deep down, she wanted to help but didn't know what to do. She heard Naruto say goodbye and grabbed his hand. Naruto jumped a bit shocked as to how soft and delicate her hands were. He turned around and saw her smile. Deep down something sparked but fizzled out.

"Naruto, I know I can't bring your parents back but I want to make this birthday a happy one for you. Come on, I'll take you to your favorite place."

With that, Ino ran off with Naruto hand-in-hand. Naruto smiled lightly seeing her long ponytail bounce as she ran. She led him out of the field and into the village. Naruto saw the disgusted looks they were giving him and squeezed Ino's hand a bit. Ino looked back a bit to see him looking down at the ground. Her view then went to the villagers and saw the looks they were giving him. She squeezed his hand a little harder and he looked up.

She gave a genuine Ino smile that said not to worry. Naruto smiled with her and wondered how come he didn't get to know her sooner. This might just be the breakthrough, the positivity, he wanted in his life.

 _Ok so that's the first chapter. I hope I've captured your attention. And I'm just like you as it pertains to what Ino will do to cheer Naruto up. As you all know, I write with no plot in my head. So let us discover all mysteries together. Also, doing some self-advertising here, if you enjoy my fanfictions then check out my other stories on Wattpad. I have the same name as , but I'll still leave the link. Goodbye for now._ user/MasterNaru


	2. Chapter 2:Demon Awakes

**Hello, my people. After you all blew up the first chapter, I have to totally bring it in the rest of this story. I hope I'll be able to do it. Let's find out.**

Ino strode to Ichiraku's being hand-in-hand with Naruto. When they reach their destination she released his hand. They walked in and Teuchi treated both Naruto and Ino since it was his birthday. To all their shock, Naruto only ate one bowl. Naruto said a saddened thanks and left. Ino quickly jumped off her seat and ran after him. She reached out, grabbed his wrist, and violently turned him around.

"Naruto, what the hell?! If memory serves me right, you love Ichiraku's Ramen," Ino nearly shouted.

"I do, but today just isn't the day," he replied sadly. "Teuchi was the one who took me in when I had nowhere to go. It just brings back memories; some I wish to keep, others I want to forget."

Ino released his wrist and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Naruto, I know you've had it rough maybe from the beginning, but look around you. You've got people who want to help you, make you feel loved. You've got Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, hell even the Hokage! You even have me."

Naruto looked at Ino and he could see she meant every word. He had a small smile and nodded. She gave him a quick hug, to his surprise, and ran off with her holding his wrist. He wondered where she was taking him, but could wait to see. As they ran, the glares of the villagers didn't seem as heavy as when he was walking alone. He turned to in front of him and stopped seeing she stopped as well.

Above the door, a sign was put. Naruto looked up and it read 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'. Wait, Ino brought him to her home? Naruto got a little frightened wondering why she decided to bring him here. Ino released his wrist and looked at him. She could see he was nervous, but over what she didn't know. She sighed silently and called his name. Naruto faced her wondering what she needed.

"I'm going inside to get some things. Stay in the shop while I'm gone." Ino's face turned to serious. "Understand?"

One thing was certain, this girl could be scary if and/or when she wanted to. "Yes I understand."

Ino watched as he entered the shop and left. Naruto looked around the shop being captured by the many flowers. The aroma of all the scents blending was soothing. Naruto closed his eyes and took it all in. When he opened his eyes, a dark figure was in front of him. Naruto's eyes trailed upwards until he saw their face. It was then he realized that it was one of the guys from earlier. Naruto ran but easily got caught by the collar of his jacket.

"What's trash like you doing here? Hey guys! You would believe what I found!"

One by one the same men entered. "Well, looks like you're still alive."

"Not for long though."

They dragged him outside and into an alley away from the others. They threw him down and almost immediately wailed out on poor Naruto. Ino rushed down with a bag in her hand and called for Naruto. After she realized he wasn't there, she went out the shop. She closed her eyes and tracked Naruto. After she found him she dropped the bag and ran down the alley to get Naruto.

Meanwhile, in the alley. The men were still beating on Naruto. When one kicked Naruto they were starting to leave. They looked back to see Naruto already standing up. One smirked and threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto stopped his punch and kicked him in his stomach. He flew just a few feet pass the others. They looked at Naruto and all his wounds were healed completely. A red aura formed around him as he lifted his head.

Naruto's whiskers were bolder, his canines grew, and, when he opened his eyes, they were blood red with silted pupils. He went on his hands and feet and glared at them. They now knew it was time to go, but do you honestly believe Naruto would let them go easily? I didn't think you did. Naruto appeared in their way and punched one in his stomach so hard blood came out of his mouth and Naruto's hand came out his back.

It was long before Naruto set his eyes on someone else. He kicked the second one in his face and the back of his head was impaled into the wall. Before the last one would breath, Naruto already had his hand in his chest. He took his hand out and when he fell, Naruto saw Ino standing there with a shocked and pained expression. Ino was speechless seeing Naruto like this.

She watched on Naruto started to double-back in pure pain and agony. A red cloak with a tail formed around Naruto. He was now on his hands and feet growling devilishly at her. Ino started shaking in her hands and felt weak in her feet as Naruto crawled slowly towards her. Naruto jumped at her and prepared to punch her.

 _It's all for the plot ok. It's all for the plot. Hope you join again for the next chapter. Goodbye!_


	3. Chapter 3: My Saviour

**Hello and welcome to another installment of Love of Blondes. A little action will be in this one and I'm excited. So, let's get into this.**

Naruto jumped at Ino while he was covered in a red chakra cloak with a tail. Ino ducked and rolled under him and barely dodged the swing of the tail. Naruto skidded a few feet and ran towards her. Naruto went for a slash across her mid-section, but she flipped backwards. She jumped towards him and went for a roundhouse kick. The tail caught her ankle and threw her into the wall. Blood escaped her mouth and she slid down to the ground.

' _Damn it! What's going on? I never saw Naruto act like this before. What's happening to him?'_ Ino thought.

Her attention was brought towards Naruto and another tail was growing out. Once it was out, Naruto took a stance as if he was ready to run. Ino got up and placed her finger through the hole at the end of the kunai. Naruto dashed towards Ino, but he was so quick Ino could hardly keep up with him. Naruto delivered a punch to Ino and she flew a few yards before gaining her balance. She looked to where Naruto was, but he wasn't there.

Her head snapped up just in time to dodge Naruto's attack from above. When she saw Naruto, he had a slice on his right cheek. She knew it was her kunai that did that. But to her amazement, the cut closed. Regeneration was the only thing going through her head. Even though she knew if he got injured he would be healed, she still refused to cause damage to him. Something was holding her back, but she didn't know what.

' _His eyes are full of hatred. Though, I can only feel sadness. He's fighting to keep his sanity. It sucks that the only I can do is wait to see if he comes through or not while trying to keep myself alive.'_

A low growl came from Naruto and he extended his hands. Ino wondered what he was doing, but kept her guard up. Two chakra hands launched at her and she jumped up to dodge them. She looked downwards to only see the same hands gaining on her. She twisted and turned her body to dodge them as she fell back down to earth. As soon as she landed, she rolled right to dodge one hand and kicked upwards to divert the other.

She sees Naruto running towards her and feels an immense pain. She looks and sees claw marks on her sides. She dropped to her knees and watched helplessly as Naruto closed in on her. He brought his right hand up and got ready to claw Ino. When he brought it down, she closed her eyes shut anticipating the impact. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see his hand inches away from her face. Right in Naruto's facial expression, she saw him fighting.

"Come on Naruto, you can do it. Pull this thing back and put it where it belongs. You're not like this Naruto." Ino closed her eyes and pondered on saying what she had on her mind and realized it needed to be said. "Come back," she opened her eyes, "to me."

Slowly the cloak began to disappear and Naruto's vicious features calmed down. His blood red eyes went back to their oceanic blue selves, his whiskers turned back to their fine lines, and his canines shrunk back to normal size. Once Naruto looked like his self again, he fainted and landed on Ino. Despite the pain from her wound, she held him. A blush graced her face when she realized how the position they were in would look like to other people.

She laid Naruto down and went back to get the bag she dropped. She headed inside her home and wrapped her waist where the slash was made. As she made her way back to Naruto, blood slowly started to seep through the band-aid so she quickly made her way to Naruto. She needed to find out where he lived but she totally doubted someone would help her. She placed a hand on his forehead and searched through his mind to find the answer. Once she did, she vanished along with Naruto.

When Naruto came to, he was in his room. He wondered what happened, and what he'd experienced was all but a dream. He thought it was a dream since Ino would never be _that_ nice to him. He got out of his bed and went to the kitchen. There, in his kitchen, was Ino with an apron over her clothes and humming a tune. She looked like she was making something. Ino turned around to see Naruto standing there.

"You're finally awake. Do you know how worried I've been?" Ino stated.

"Sorry for troubling you. Besides, how did you know where I lived?"

"I kind of searched through your mind to find out where. I also saw all the things you went through. I also felt even emotion. I'm sorry Naruto. No one should have to go through that."

"Why are you apologizing? It wasn't you're fault. If memory serves me right, you wanted to make this birthday a good one for me."

"That is true. On that note, I better get back to work."

Ino turned back to the counter and Naruto noticed the bloodstained cloth wrapped around her waist. "Ino what happened to you?"

She didn't look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that huge blood spot!"

Her head hung in complete sadness. "Oh, that." She turned around and pulled out a chair to sit down. "Sit down Naruto. I need to tell you something." Once he did, she continued. "When those guys took you into that alley and beat you, you transformed into something devilish; almost like a mindless monster. You ended up killing them and, when I tried to stop you, I got this injury."

"So I-I caused you to get hurt? I bet you hate me now, don't you?"

"Like hell I would!"

"What?"

"Naruto, I care about you and that person who I fought wasn't you. You're kind, generous, and an all around sweetheart. If you think I'll hate you over something as stupid as that, then I honestly don't know you. I'll always be there for you Naruto. Will you be there for me?"

Naruto looked Ino in her baby blue eyes and saw she meant every word and was serious. "I will Ino. Thank you."

Ino got up, as well as Naruto. She made her way to him and hugged him as tight as she could. "You don't need to thank me Naruto."

"So what are you making?"

She made a little space between them so she could see Naruto. "It's a surprise."

Naruto smiled and felt at ease inside her arms. It was a feeling he didn't get and loved every second of it. Feelings within him started to stir for the blonde in front of him. And he couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him.

 _That's another chapter done. I'm trying to keep a pattern between fanfiction and Wattpad, so I'll see you in two days. Bye-bye._


	4. Chapter 4: A Blonde's Gift

**Welcome to another installment of Love of Blondes. Schoolwork was a serious pain this week and I have a feeling it will again this week. Anyways, let's go into this chapter.**

Naruto lay on his couch while Ino stayed in his kitchen continuing her project. She hummed a soothing tone that put Naruto at ease. He closed his eyes and began to let the sound of Ino's voice take him away. A couple minutes later, Ino heard light breathing. She turned toward Naruto and smiled. At last, he fell asleep and that gave her the time to do what was left.

She poured the batter into a cake pan and placed it into the oven. Once she set it, she took off the apron and walked to her bag. Her hand rose up to her hair and it removed the band holding her hair. Her hair dropped with a little bounce now being free. She walked towards where Naruto was a sat on a chair. She stared at Naruto and, for some reason, felt comfortable.

 _You look so peaceful when you're sleeping, you know that right Naruto? I feel like this atmosphere is calling me towards you,_ she thought.

She got up and sat on the arm of the couch where Naruto's head was closest. She placed her hand on his head and began to stroke his hair. Naruto became more relaxed at her touch. She did that for a few more seconds and stopped when Naruto said one thing, "Ino." She was shocked but it made her smile. She began to wonder what he was dreaming about her. A light blush formed on his cheek and he smiled.

"Whatever you're dreaming about, I hope it's nothing too weird. I have high hopes for you Naruto," Ino stated.

Ino leaned down and kissed Naruto on his cheek, and his response was, "Ino-chan."

This definitely shocked her to the bone. She stood up, and stared at Naruto quizzically. She shook her head, went to the bag and got the extra clothes she put into it, and headed to the bathroom. She ran the water until it was warm and went underneath it. A thousand things were buzzing through her head at once. She placed her left hand on the wall in front of her and what Naruto said rang through her head.

-10 minutes later-

"I was wondering where you was," Naruto greeted when Ino came out.

"You didn't think I would just leave did you?" Ino replied.

"No, but I was just worrying about you."

"I'm not going anywhere Naruto."

"Maybe, just not today."

She sat down next to him. "It's true I might not be here with you 24/7, but just know that no matter what I'll be here with you."

"Ino?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Where have you been all my life?"

Ino blushed deeply and turned away. "W-What do you m-mean by that?"

"It's just that when I'm with you, I feel at ease. I feel comfortable. When you're not around, it feels like I'm missing a part of my very being. It's only been a couple hours and you already shown how much you care about me."

"What are friends for?"

Naruto shook his head and stood up, "Oh and by the way Ino, I think you look prettier with your hair out," he then disappeared into the hall.

She couldn't help the smile that made it way to her face. "Idiot."

She got up and took out the cake. She placed it on a foil wrapped cardboard and began decorating it. She used vanilla for the coat, an orange frosting in a zigzag pattern along the sides, and a blue frosting to write _Happy 12_ _th_ _Birthday Naruto_. Once it was finished, she heard a door open and close. She hid the cake in the cupboard and Naruto walked in. She turned around and tried to act natural.

Naruto asked if everything was alright, and Ino walked towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him around. She pushed him a little as she walked. She led him to his bedroom and told him she was putting the finishing touches on the final surprise. She asked if he could stay in there for ten minutes. Naruto agreed but he knew it was going to hard, but for Ino he'll try.

Ino closed the door and quickly got the cake out and covered it. She vanished and appeared in her home. She got wrapping paper and a red bow, and went back to Naruto's home. She was thinking of what to get him as a present ever since she decided to make this birthday the best for him. Now she knew exactly what to get him; it was something he needed the most and only she could give it to him.

When she was finished everything, she called Naruto. In no minute time, he came out to meet Ino standing by the kitchen table. He wondered what she had planned for him and wanted to see it through to the end. She ushered him to sit down and close his eyes. Once he did, she took out the cake and placed it in front of him. She placed twelve candles around the circumference of the cake. She told Naruto to open his eyes and he did.

"I-Ino, did you make this?" Naruto asked.

"I did. A birthday party isn't complete without a cake."

Naruto looked at the cake and smiled. "You're the best Ino."

"Make a wish, and blow out the candles."

"I already got my wish, thanks to you." [For more effect, follow the link and continue reading watch?v=ECD54YM9shI]

Naruto blew out the candles and cut the cake. He gave Ino the first slice and she gladly accepted it. Naruto cut a next piece and tasted the cake. It was delicious and he complimented Ino on the good job she did. Ino warmed inside and told Naruto she had a present for him. He looked up at her and wondered what it was. She handed him a small box that was neatly wrapped. He opened it and nothing was in it.

"Ino, there's nothing in here."

"Exactly," Ino moved closer to Naruto, "Your present isn't some kind of material," she moved closer to him until her face was just a few centimeters away from Naruto's, "That's because your present is me."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Let me show you."

She placed a hand on his cheeks and began to stroke it. She felt Naruto begin to relax a bit and she moved in closer. She closed her eyes and her lips and Naruto's made contact. Naruto's eyes widened but feeling the contact Ino was making caused him to close his eyes also. The two blondes kissed for a couple more seconds and they broke apart. Naruto and Ino stared into each other's blue eyes.

"I won't leave you Naruto. I love you too much to ever do that to you."

"I love you too much to let you go Ino."

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you more Ino."

 _And I finally got to update. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had making it. Hope to see you all again in the other one. Goodbye for now._


	5. Chapter 5:The Festival of Tears

**I got the reaction I was hoping for while I wrote the previous chapter. I know you really want me to start so I'm done.**

After their kiss, Ino and Naruto held each other in complete silence on the couch. Neither of them said anything, knowing it'll ruin the moment. Naruto ran his fingers through Ino's hair and she loved the feeling. Ino shut her eyes and rested her head on Naruto's chest. Hearing his heartbeat calmed her down. She wondered how the villagers could hate him so much without getting to know the blonde first. It just seemed downright idiotic.

She got to see, and love, this side of him. It was definitely something she couldn't explain. As for Naruto, from the moment Ino offered to make this birthday a special one, he grew fond of her. Even though he did injure her, she still stayed by his side. Now here he was holding her so close to him. He took in her natural scent happily, and he could feel Ino's grip loosen a bit.

"Ino?" he called softly, but got no reply. _It can't be. Don't tell me she's asleep already,_ he thought.

He got his answer by hearing light breathing and Ino's, "Na-ru-to."

A blush formed on his cheeks hearing her call his name in her sleep. He kissed the top of her head and carefully lifted Ino bridal style. Seeing her sleeping face from that angle, she looked like a sleeping princess. He rested her back on the couch as he walked to the window. It was night and the festival was about to begin. Every year, every birthday, they had a festival to celebrate when the Fourth Hokage saved the village.

Naruto watched in silence as children ran through the village with smiles on their faces. The adults were having a merry time also; some drank, some participated in the festival, and others spent quality time with their children. He looked far to his right and saw the model of the Nine Tails which they would set on fire at the end of the festival. He tried not to get down about it, but over the years his body was used to letting a few tears fall around this time.

"Don't you dare get sad on me," Ino said while wrapped him in her arms.

"I trying my best, but I always wish they never had to have this festival," he replied.

"I know. Try not to think about it too much."

Naruto turned around to face her. "Then I guess I'll think about you instead."

"I could deal with the attention."

"Ino, when they light the Nine Tails model, I want you to inject this into me."

Ino looked down and Naruto handed he a needle with a green substance inside. "Why should I do this?"

"Whenever they do it, something inside me just bubbles up and I lose consciousness. When I come to, either I meet a person dead, or that place is totally trashed. To stop this Old Man Third gave it to me. After earlier today, I don't want to injure you again."

"Don't worry Naruto, I will do it." _And as for that 'something' you don't want to know what it is._

-An hour later-

They were getting ready to set the Nine Tails model on fire and the two blondes sat next to each other awaiting the moment. Ino held the needle ready to inject it into the person she loved. Ino held his hand and intertwined their fingers. Outside, they set the model on fire. Naruto's eyes widened and he started to hold his head and scream in pain. He tried to tell Ino to do it, but no words were coming out.

Ino knew that she had to do it now, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Naruto started to go through the changes Ino saw him in earlier today. Once his transformation was complete, he jumped at Ino. She rolled off the couch and watched as Naruto brought his foot around to kick her. She blocked it, but the force caused her to skid back a few feet. Naruto landed and charged again.

She knew she had to inject him now or it was just going to get worst. She ran at him, and when he jumped at her, she slid underneath him. She was going to inject him right then and there, but Naruto vanished as soon as the tip of the needle was going to make contact. He reappeared in front of Ino's face and brought his hand down to punch her. Out of instincts, she blocked it, but it caused the needle to shatter.

Ino now looked at her only hope to get Naruto back as the liquid spilled on the floor. Naruto ran at her and she snapped her head to where Naruto was to get kicked in the stomach. She back-flipped with the force and saw Naruto coming down at her. She realized what she needed to do. Once he was within range, she did her Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ino's psyche entered Naruto's body and her body fell to the floor.

 _Inside of Naruto's mind, Ino found herself standing in water. She didn't pay any attention to it and walked. After a couple minutes, she saw Naruto being suspended by threads of red chakra in front of a gigantic cage. She ran up to him, but got blasted away. She fell in the water and looked at the cage. One enormous eye glared at her. The cage slowly lit up and the form of the Nine Tails came into view._

" _ **I thought I'd sense another presence here,"**_ _Nine Tails stated._

 _Hearing his voice scared Ino, but she tried to stay brave. "I knew Naruto had to be controlled by someone."_

" _ **How did you get in here?"**_

" _I'm a Yamanaka. Mind transfers are our thing and I want Naruto back."_

 _Bubbles came from the Nine Tails as he oozed out of the cage and reassembled in front of Ino._ _ **"Don't talk like you have level ground!"**_

 _Even though his voice shook the walls, Ino was not frightened. "I want Naruto back, and if I have to go through you to get him, I will. I love him too much to leave him to rot. And judging how you got sealed into him," Ino stretched out her right hand, and the Nine Tails exploded and went back into his cage, "you're still under Naruto's control."_

 _Ino saw the threads of red chakra sever from Naruto and he began to fall. She ran and jumped to catch him. Naruto fell into her arms and seconds later he regained consciousness. He looked at her and wondered where they were. Ino said she'll explain everything on the outside. She took Naruto and the two exited that place._

 _I'm going to end it there for today. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6: Day Comes To End

**Welcome to another edition of Love Of Blondes. This story is getting all type of publicity and I would like to thank all of you. I really appreciate it! So let's go into this.**

Ino returned to her body and Naruto stirred from his unconsciousness. Ino looked up and groaned as she did. She looked up to see Naruto reaching out his hand to her. She smiled and gladly took it. He pulled her up and Ino moved with the momentum and had Naruto in a hug. She did this to prepare him for what was to come. She led him to the couch and got ready to explain why he had to go through what he did.

"Naruto, I know you may not believe me, but that model of the fox they burnt down…that fox is within you," Ino saw his shocked expression and held his hand for support, "I know it's hard to accept, but it's true. When I went inside your mind, I saw when the fox was sealed within you. It was hours after you were born when you got it. I know you might not accept it but-"

"Ino," Naruto cut in, "it's alright. At least I now know why I was hated so much…and that I am a monster."

"You're nothing like that fox! That fox lives for and breathes hatred. You always want to see the good in people and not the bad. Besides, in my eyes, all I see is a knucklehead blonde."

Naruto smiled a bit and blushed. Ino had left a lasting impression on the blonde and they knew it. Ino got up and looked out the window thinking. Naruto stood next to her and wondered what she was thinking. She told Naruto she'll be back. This scared him in wondering exactly where she was going, but nevertheless let her go. She vanished and Naruto was left alone.

The old atmosphere came back and he tried to stay strong. He kept tell himself that Ino would be back. Thirty seconds later Ino came back. Naruto sat at the window, clearly didn't notice her presence. Ino stepped closer to him and heard him call her name over and over again. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He jumped a bit and spun around. She couldn't help but laugh a bit seeing his expression.

"You don't have to keep calling me when I'm already here," she said through laughs.

Naruto pouted. "Is it a crime to say the name of the person you love?"

"No, but I do want to hear you call it again."

"Ino."

Ino stepped forward. "Again."

Naruto stepped forward. "Ino."

They kept going back and forth and stepping forward as they did until they were in each other's arms. Naruto called Ino's name once more and Ino kissed him. When they broke apart, Naruto noticed a doffer bag on the ground. Naruto questioned her as to why she brought it. Ino reminded Naruto that her dad was out on a mission and it was going to a while before he came back. In other words, she'll be staying with Naruto.

Naruto gulped at hearing this just thinking of how it would be like if Ino stayed here for a while. It would seem like they have a relationship deeper than what it truly is. Ino brought Naruto out of his train of thought saying she was going to change. She disappeared behind the wall and then Naruto realized he had a serious problem; he only had one bed. He ran into his room, got a blanket, and ran back in the front.

"Well I'm all-" Ino started to say when she was finished. "What are you doing Naruto?"

"Well…you see…I…I only have one bed."

"And?"

Naruto snapped his head up to look at Ino. She was dressed in her sleeveless purple nightgown. Naruto stared at her since it was the first time he saw her in it. He pushed it aside and tried to convince Ino to let him sleep on the couch. Ino, who discarded everything Naruto said, grabbed him by his wrist and nearly threw him into his bedroom. Ino went outside and closed the door. Naruto knew what it meant.

"Is it so wrong for us to be together Naruto?" she asked with her back resting on the door.

"There isn't, but I just mean in this way," Naruto replied whilst in the midst of changing.

"I'm not afraid Naruto."

"W-What?!"

"I trust you Naruto. I know you won't do anything to me. And if you so much think about it you _will_ regret it."

"I know Ino."

Ino heard footsteps making their way to the door and got off the door. She spun around to see Naruto in an orange top and white short pants. "Is orange all you wear?"

"Is purple all you wear?"

"Touché."

Ino walked in and Naruto closed the door. The lights were turned off and they got in. They first lay back-to-back, but Ino threw her arm around Naruto's chest. He got shocked at first, but warmed to it. Eventually the two blondes went asleep and concluded this day.

 _And this chapter is done. Already chapter 6 huh? We soon reach double digits. Anyways, I seriously look forward to the other chapters to come. See you later!_


	7. Chapter 7: Total Takeover

**Hey guys. I am really sorry for not updating, but I really was trying. School and personal things got in the way and my body begged for rest. I only have a limited window to write, but we'll make do. So let's get into this.**

It's been three days since Ino started her relationship with Naruto and she still stays with him. Naruto had gotten somewhat used to waking up with Ino beside him, but it was still new for him. Ino tries her best to introduce something new to Naruto slowly, but today she honestly didn't plan for this to happen. Naruto woke up, not meeting Ino there and got frantic. He ran out his room and saw her in the kitchen making breakfast.

"I-Ino?" was all Naruto said.

She turned around to face him. "Yes Naruto?"

He didn't say anything; he just stared at her. Ino slowly began to understand what he was trying to say. She put down the utensils she had in her hands and walked over to him. She enveloped him in a hug and felt his arms squeeze her lightly as if he didn't want to let go. She said nothing understanding how he must have felt not seeing her when he woke up. She pulled her head from his shoulder to face him.

"Naruto, I told you this already; I'm not going anywhere. I'll be by your side and, if not, not too far away." She went back into the hug with her left hand holding the back of Naruto's head. "There's nothing to worry about. Now cheer up and eat some breakfast."

Naruto nodded and broke the hug. He sat down and she placed his breakfast in front of him. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and before she could walk away Naruto grabbed her hand. She looked at him and saw his pouting face. She couldn't resist his pouting face. She leaned in and gave him her signature good morning kiss. Getting what he wanted, he let her go. She playfully pushed his head and walked off.

The blondes laughed and Ino disappeared behind the wall. Naruto was left alone, but this time the atmosphere was different. That same platinum blonde changed everything for the better. He ate his breakfast and went to his room. Ino left a note saying she was taking a shower. Naruto shook his head and lay in his bed. He instantly began thinking over everything Ino did for him.

" _It's hard to believe but Ino actually helped me. She was the first person to accept who I was so easily and without a second thought. Now she made me know she care about me more than herself. How could I ever repay her?"_

"What are you thinking about?" Ino asked.

"Huh? Nothing too important." Naruto looked her way and her hair was still let out and a little wet. Naruto was shocked to see that it reached her thighs.

"Whatever you say Naruto. The bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks."

Naruto went in while Ino tried to use a fan to dry her hair. The air was cool but it still helped, just not to full dryness. Taking the comb and brush, she untangled, what she called, unruly hair. After couple tries, both comb and brush glided through her hair with ease. Naruto came in and she turned around. He walked towards her and hugged her from the back. Ino was surprised, but welcomed his embrace.

"Ino, I really feel like I need to repay you. So I'll go along with whatever you want to do," Naruto said.

"Naruto I already told you, you don't have to."

"I know but just for today." His grip tightened on her. "Please Ino."

Ino sighed. "Fine. Whatever I want to do you'll go along with it?" She got up and Naruto released her. She took his hand and led him to his bed and laid him down. She then lay next to him and put her head on his chest. "I just want to lay here with you. Just like this." She looked at Naruto. "Is that ok?"

Naruto wrapped his arm around her. "That's perfectly fine."

They snuggled close together and Ino rested her arm on his chest. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in each other's embrace. Ino woke up first, but she didn't move. Her ears began hearing something that brought comfort to her; Naruto's heart beating. She began feeling as if this setting for them was meant to be. Maybe their relationship will progress further in the future and then some.

She stopped herself in the midst of thinking that, but a bright red blush formed on her cheeks. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she loved when she could stay like this with Naruto. Ino's mind began drifting again and she nearly jumped. She just realized what her dad would do if he knew how she had been practically living with Naruto and sharing a bed with him. Not to mention what they are doing now.

She could see and hear him now. His piercing eyes staring into her soul, the tick marks forming on his head, the veins popping out of his fist, and him saying "I raised you to be a lady, not some homeless prostitute"; she could see it all. She couldn't just say "I was helping Naruto," he'll have her head on a silver platter. She closed her eyes tight and squeezed Naruto's shirt. As you can see, the fright was real.

Out of nowhere, Naruto started screaming. Ino perched up and watched as he toss, turn, and doubled in pain. She placed her hands on his shoulders and called out to him. He kept on screaming and soon tears escaped his eyes. If Ino wasn't worried then, she sure was now. She tried shaking him, but he was unresponsive to her. His scream died and he dropped in his bed breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

"Na…Naruto?" was all she could say in a situation like that.

She began to reach for his face to touch it, but Naruto gripped her wrist with amazing speed. His grip tightened a little too far and Ino began to wince in pain. **"Finally."**

Ino's eyes widened to great lengths. _"That's not Naruto's voice."_

" **After so long, I finally got control."** Naruto's eyes opened and it was blood red with silted pupils. A weird smile formed on his face. " **Hello Ino."**

"Y-You're not Naruto. Who are you?!"

" **You should know who I am by now."**

At that moment, Ino remembered. "The Nine Tailed Fox."

 _So I'll end it there. Once again, so sorry for this long gap in between the chapters. Exams took a lot out of me and I also had some personal problems to deal with. So I hope I haven't lost your interest and if so I hope this brought you back onboard. Thanks and goodbye._


	8. Chapter 8: Power of True Love

**Hello and welcome to a next issue of Love of Blondes. I'm not going to say much, so let's get into it.**

Ino looked at her lover, but he wasn't looking at her. The one and only Nine Tails took over Naruto's body and it didn't seem like Naruto wasn't trying to gain back control. Ino saw the slick smile he had and the blood red eyes melded well with it. She couldn't move under the watchful eye of Nine Tails, or rather she didn't want to move. Either way, she was frozen right there standing like a twig.

"Why are you doing this Nine Tails?" she asked.

" **Simple; I was tired of being held within someone who can't even control me."**

"Naruto will control you someday."

" **Naruto is no more. Only I, the Nine Tails, Kyuubi!"** He launched at Ino and pinned her on the floor. **"Also I would have to get rid of anyone who stands before me."**

Ino's eyes widened as she saw him raise his hand and the nails grew long and sharp. He brought his hand down, but Ino caught it. Even though she was using both hands, he was still overpowering her. She kicked him off and stood up. Kyuubi landed on his back, but rolled with the momentum and landed on his hands and feet. Ino stared into the now furious eyes of Kyuubi.

He slightly opened his mouth and three streams of his red chakra escaped. Ino saw his right hand move slightly back and took her stance. Just then Kyuubi was behind her. Before she could grasp on to what happened, she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She looked and saw five slash marks along her arm. She was starting to lose feeling in it also. It wasn't long before that arm was no longer usable.

" **How 'bout it Ino? Ready to give up or do I need to kill you?"**

"There's one thing you should know Nine Tails."

" **Which is?"**

"No matter how much you hurt me, I will never give up and I will never stop loving Naruto. You hear me Naruto?! I LOVE YOU!"

Kyuubi then started shaking his head and growling in pain. **"W-What's hap-happening to m-me?"**

Ino noticed that Naruto was still inside there and she was going to bring him out. She ran toward Kyuubi and pinned him down. She remembered Naruto told her about the seal on his stomach and how someone could open and close it if they had enough chakra. So she pooled as much chakra as she could into her hand and was about to close it when Kyuubi bit her arm. She screamed in pain and kneed him in the face.

Kyuubi punched her off him and she hit the wall so hard she coughed blood. She now lay on the floor painfully coughing. Her entire body hurts and she could barely move. It was a struggle just to move her head to see Kyuubi. Speaking of which, he was walking towards her with a red glowing clenched fist. She knew exactly what he was intending to do and if Naruto didn't come back soon, she wasn't coming back.

-Meanwhile in Naruto's mind-

 _Naruto stood in front of a cage he knew all too well. An enormous eye stared him down from the midst of the darkness. He didn't waver, but it was still fairly new to him. Red chakra seeped through the gate and tightly wrapped around him. As he struggled to break free, a low, devilish laugh was heard from the cage. Naruto stopped and looked as the cage lit up revealing Kyuubi in his cage._

" _ **It's been a while, hasn't it Naruto?"**_

" _I would have wished for it to be longer."_

" _ **Don't worry, it'll be over soon."**_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

 _Just then, Naruto lost consciousness. Kyuubi laughed as the cage slowly cracked and fell. He took control of Naruto's mind with ease and saw though Naruto's eyes. With Kyuubi being preoccupied with his fight with Ino, he didn't realize slowly, but surely, Naruto was regaining consciousness. It was faint, but could hear Ino's voice. He needed to get up. He needed to stop Kyuubi. He needed to save Ino._

 _He twitched his fingers and hearing Ino scream out she loved him, he sat up and started taking control from Kyuubi. Kyuubi turned around and saw his host standing up. Naruto slowly turned around and Kyuubi noticed something, his eyes were blank. This puzzled Kyuubi. How could Naruto be standing yet still be unconscious? Was it his determination or- yes, that's it. Kyuubi now knew he had to destroy Ino._

" _Stop right there Nine Tails. You've done enough damage."_

 _Kyuubi lashed a tail at Naruto and Naruto put up his hand and took the impact. Kyuubi looked and saw Naruto still standing holding his tail. Naruto grabbed it with both hands and thrust his hands downward. Kyuubi was taken into the air and landed hard on his back. Naruto held up his two hands and 11 gates fell; 9 for each tail, 1 at his chest and the last 1 by his neck. A new gate closed onto Kyuubi._

 _Kyuubi couldn't help his furious glare at Naruto. Naruto was still unconscious yet took down Kyuubi easily. This didn't do well with Kyuubi. The seal on Naruto was fixed and an identical lock of the seal formed on the gate and locked. The cage soon grew dark with the low growl of Kyuubi. Naruto then fully regained his consciousness and fell to his knees with a groan._

-Outside-

Ino watched as Kyuubi raised his fist and brought it down. She closed her eyes and waited for the final blow. It didn't come. She cautiously opened her eyes to see the red eyes of Kyuubi vanish and Naruto's blue eyes appear. Naruto dropped to his knees and let his head hang. A couple seconds later, his head sprung up and he looked around his bedroom. Once he finally remembered where he was, he calmed down.

"Nice to see you're back."

Naruto looked and saw Ino on the ground with blood slowly seeping out of her left arm. "Ino! What happened to you?"

"Nine Tails took over and I had to fight him."

"We need to get you patched up."

"You don't have to. I just need to rest."

"Ino, you've always put my needs before yours just to show how much you care, but now it's my turn. And I'm not taking no as an answer."

Ino looked up and saw the determination in his eyes and smiled. He was back. "Alright then. Do what you want."

Naruto ran out his room and Ino couldn't help but think of him. It felt good to be the one being cared for. Naruto came back and lifted Ino to his bed. He started washing the wounds and wrapped the bandage around them. Ino was impressed he knew the basic first aid. Her mind then brought her images of Naruto's past and all the times he got bruised. She now understood his knowledge.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Don't mention it."

"Could you come a little closer?"

"Sure."

When he did, Ino kissed him and rested her head on his chest. "I love you Naruto and nothing will change that."

He held her in his arms soaking up her presence. "I love you more Ino. So much more."

The two shared a small laugh and Ino pushed against Naruto. He knew what she wanted. He leaned back into his bed and Ino laid her head on his chest. This is what she wanted. This is what she liked. Naruto called her name but he only got a light breathing. There she was lying on Naruto fast asleep with a grand smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9: Father Talk

**Hello and Happy New Years! This year had its ups and downs, but I enjoyed this year with you all. This chapter will be a little slow, but I have something in mind to keep you interested. Without further ado, here's chapter 9.**

Naruto and Ino had gotten used in each other's presence and Naruto surprised Ino when he kissed her from behind the first time. She loved being around him and felt he was her other half. Naruto knew she was his better half and didn't want to be separated from her. This was the fifth day Ino technically moved in with Naruto. She totally forgot what today was also. But she soon found out.

Ino laid her head on Naruto's lap while they sat on the couch. Naruto ran his fingers through her hair and Ino touched his cheek. Naruto didn't tell he about the light blush she had, but yet again he might since he loves it when she blushes. Her baby blue eyes squinted and Naruto felt the hardened glare of her. He slowly looked at her, careful not to look her in the eyes.

"What are you thinking about Naruto?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Considering how you stared at me and smiled, something's up."

"Now I can't smile at you. What is this mockery?"

"I-I mean y-you c-could, but…"

"But what?" Naruto kissed her forehead. "You said your dad was on a mission, so when is he coming back?"

"Now that you mention it, I think it's to- oh no."

"Don't tell me it's today."

"Sadly it is."

Ino got up and searched from her shoes. She had to be home to let her dad know. Naruto worriedly watched her. He wondered how Ino's father would react. He could only imagine the worst and this caused him to clench his fist. Once she had her shoes on, she walked towards Naruto. She hugged him as an assurance everything will be fine. He squeezed her lightly and she did the same.

"Everything's going to be alright Naruto." She placed a quick kiss on his lips. "You do believe me right?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want to be separated from you."

"I'm not going anywhere. We'll still see each other."

"Alright."

She went to the door and opened it. "Be right back. Hopefully he'll listen to me. Love you Naruto."

"Love you too."

With that she left. Naruto returned to his room and sat in his bed. He looked into his bed and saw an image of Ino sleeping. His eyes went to his mirror and saw Ino again, this time brushing her hair. He smiled at these memories, but deep down feared that's what he'll be left with. Hr dropped in his bed and put his left arm over his eyes. He literally thought himself to sleep and a certain blonde was in it.

Naruto woke up to meet an undeniable face staring at him. The smile she gave and the shock made a blush form on Naruto's cheeks. She laughed a bit and kissed his forehead. He sat up, but she pushed him back down. With a groan, she laid on him. Naruto didn't know how to react to this. She rested her head and arm on him but never her entire body.

"Um Ino?"

"Not now Naruto. Talking with my dad took a lot out of me. Just know that…he says…as…long as…I'm…helping you…he's…fine."

She drifted off on the last word and Naruto wrapped his arms around her. He slowly rose up and rests her in the bed. Before he got out, he hears her call his name in her sleep. He smiled and closed the door. He went to the couch and thought over what she said. He was happy deep down. He got to stay with the girl he loved. Just then a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. The only person to knock on his door was the Third Hokage.

Since he's working harder than ever and he's grown there isn't a reason why he would come by. Naruto cautiously went to the door and slowly opened it. A shadow casted over him and he looked up. To Naruto, it was like he was David staring up at Goliath. A man stood there staring down at Naruto. He had mostly all of Ino's features. If Ino was a 50 year old man, this was definitely how she'll look.

"You're the one my daughter is with?"

Naruto's heart sank all the way to his feet. Of course this just _had_ to be her dad. He was hesitant to answer. "Y-Y-Y-Yes."

"Then could I have a word with you?"

" _I'm so dead!"_ "Sure. Come in."

He went inside and Naruto showed him to a chair. "My name is Inoichi. Ino tells me she witnessed your treatment in the village she wanted to help. And in the midst of that, your relationship with her changed. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. At first, I didn't want her to be seeing you but she got defensive of you saying you're not the cause of what happened. When I asked her about her knowledge of that, she said she saw it through your memories, technically the fox's. She wanted to be with you and she was willing to fight for her right to see you."

Now that Inoichi mentioned it, he did look a little beat up. "And did she?" Naruto had to ask.

"Yes she did. I don't know if it was because of you or whatever else, but she had a determination in her eyes to win and her power was greater than before. I can see now that she truly loves you and you love my daughter." Inoichi stood up and did something Naruto didn't even expect to happen; Inoichi bowed down to Naruto. "Thank you for looking after Ino while I was away."

Naruto closed his eyes and laughed a bit. "If anything, I should be thanking you for raising her the way you did. I'm truly grateful."

" _This boy, he isn't that bad. You're just like how Ino says you are. Naruto Uzumaki, keep doing what you are doing."_

 _ALRIGHT I think I'll end it there. Well I just have to say HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU and let's make the best of this 2016 year. Good bye all of you!_


	10. Chapter 10: A Sneak Peek

**Hey. Sorry for the big gap. I'll explain everything down below after the chapter.**

After the talk with Inoichi, he left. Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he held and made his way to his room to check on Ino. He slowly opened the door so it would be ajar and peeped inside. She still slept so he left her to sleep. Naruto stood by his window and looked down at the people roaming the streets. It took him a few minutes to realize that the sadness he felt looking at them was completely gone.

" _Ino, you really have no idea how much you've helped me. I'm grateful to you and always will be,"_ Naruto thought.

He continued to look down and noticed he now smiled at seeing young children with their parents or playing with each other. He witnessed one of them fall and got a bruise on their knee. Without thinking, he grabbed his first-aid kit and ran outside. He met the child, which was a girl with short brunette hair, crying while holding her knee. He knelt down beside her and, when she looked at him, smiled.

"It's alright. You don't have to cry," he wiped away the girl's tears, "I'll help you."

He took out the first-aid kit and wet a towel. He pressed slightly to clean it and wrapped her knee. She stared at his work with her emerald eyes and shifted her gaze to him.

"Where's your mommy?" Naruto asked.

"I…I got sep-separated from h-her." She was still getting over crying.

"Well," he picked her up and rests her on his shoulders, "We'll just have to look for her together. Where did you see her last?"

"At the playground."

"Then we'll check there first."

Naruto walked through the village talking to her along the way. He found out Mei was her name and that her parents are clingy. Naruto began to hear the difference in her voice as they continued to talk. She kept on getting more cheerful by the second. It wasn't long before they reached the playground. Naruto set her down and they looked around. As much as they tried, they couldn't find Mei's mother.

Naruto could see that the sun would soon set. He looked at Mei, who was sitting on a swing. He walked over to her and pushed the swing. Getting an almost startled look from Mei, he promised her they would find her mother. Just then a shadow stretched into the playground. They looked and saw an older version of Mei. Mei jumped off the swing and ran into her mother's arms.

"Mei, don't you ever leave my side again. Do you hear me?" Mei's mother said crying.

"I promise mommy."

She looked up and saw Naruto. "Come on Mei. Let's go."

"Wait mommy. He helped me. I feel down and he helped me. I was crying and he made me feel better."

Mei's mother looked at Naruto in awe. She couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be the demon child, not a kind-hearted person. But now she could see that everyone misjudged him and saw Naruto in a new light. "Thank you so much for helping my daughter. You're not all you're cracked up to be."

"You're welcome, and thanks," Naruto stated.

"Come on Mei."

"Bye Naruto-nii-san!" Mei shouted.

Naruto felt warm inside hearing her call him that. He smiled and waved back at her. Once they were gone, he made his way back to home and the person he loved. As he walked, he took notice of the villagers staring at him. Though, it wasn't as hard. Matter of fact, there was no hardness in their eyes. They looked at him in awe rather than hate. Naruto took it as a hint that they were starting to accept him.

When he opened the door, a very worried Ino rushed out his bedroom and stared at him with wide eyes. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms. Naruto caught her and she placed a kiss on his lips with tears escaping her closed eyes. Naruto set her down and she hugged him. He held her and squeezed slightly on her. She in turn squeezed him back as if she was on a cliff and she was holding onto Naruto for survival.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you," Ino said.

"Sorry Ino, but a child did get separated from her parents. I couldn't let her stay like that."

No wiped her tears away. "At least you were helping someone," Ino smiled at Naruto, "So I wanted to know what you want to eat? And don't say ramen."

"No fair Ino. You choose."

"Fine, I already decided anyways."

"Then I can't wait." Naruto kissed her.

Ino didn't know what happened to Naruto, but she liked it. She watched Naruto disappear behind the wall and got started preparing dinner. Naruto watched Ino secretly and simply admired her. He soon turned and went into the bath. He was deep in thought about Ino and how things would change if she stays in his life. He got out to the scent of delicious food. He followed the scent and saw Ino waiting on him.

"Come and sit down Naruto. You'll love what I've prepared."

Naruto sat and grew wide eyed when he saw the dish. "But Ino, I thought you-"

"I said that because you would use the cups in your cupboard. So I decided to create one for you with something special."

Naruto took a pair of chopsticks and Ino sat opposite him, and he tasted it. "Ino, I hate to say this, but, you've beaten Ichiraku's in making ramen. I love it!"

Ino closed her eyes, sighed, and smiled. "That's good to hear," she looked at Naruto eating and put her head in her hands, "I've made enough in case you want seconds or thirds or fourths."

Naruto's face lit up. "You have no idea how much I love you Ino."

Ino smiled. "I could say the same to you."

Ino watched him and got more when he asked. On the fourth time she turned back to Naruto, she saw a man that looked exactly like Naruto in his spot with someone small sitting in a high chair. She blinked and the image vanished. She stood there in complete shocked at what she saw. She shook her head and made her way back to Naruto. Naruto took notice of her blank stare and started to wonder if everything was alright.

"Hey Ino, everything ok with you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You were staring off into space a minute ago."

"Everything's fine Naruto."

Naruto raised his bowl and started eating again. He lowered the bowl to take a breath and saw an older version of Ino sitting down. Her hair was flowing and straight, had a pinkish-red lipstick on, and her smile was true and pure. She looked like she was holding a small child in her arms and the image disappeared when he blinked. Ino stared at Naruto as he did the same. Ino began to wonder if he saw the same thing she did.

They were now in bed and it was uncomfortable for them. They both hated the uneasy atmosphere they had, but they knew how to cancel it yet was afraid to. Naruto felt Ino's body shift and opened his eyes. She looked at him with nothing but worry in her eyes. She stroked his cheeks and rests her forehead on his chest. Naruto pulled her closer and she wrapped her arm around him.

"Naruto, you'll love me no matter what right?"

"Of course I would."

"Then I could tell you what I saw?"

They pulled apart to see each other and Ino had a blush going. "What did you see?"

"When I got up to give you your fourth bowl, I saw you as a man with a small figure sitting in a chair by the table. I don't know if it was just my imagination or something else."

"Funny thing is I saw you as a woman holding a small figure. We basically saw the same thing."

"But what does it mean?"

"You know full well what it means, but you choose not to accept it. Frankly, I don't even know if I should."

Ino smiled and snuggled close to him. "I love you so much Naruto. I want it to be a reality."

"And I will be my princess. I promise."

 _Ok so I'll end it there. Just a few announcements. Gaps are to be expected since I'm in my final months of school and this is the most hectic time. After this story is finished, I'll be taking a hiatus for a month or two. Also, and finally, this year August will be a very slow productive time. So if you do not see an update within a month or so, you know that I'm working hard. Those who are still in school, push through it. Those who are in set with me in transitioning to college, you understand right? And finally those who are working just stick it out. I hope you all are enjoying my stories and I can't thank you enough. I love you all 3! Good bye!_


	11. Chapter 11: Training Begins

**How long has it been since I uploaded? Maybe a month or year, and just maybe a century. Nonetheless here I am with another chapter.**

"Hey Naru-kun, where should I put these?"

"They could go right on the table."

"And this?"

"Um…maybe inside the room."

"Thanks for helping me with this."

"No problem."

If it didn't register yet, Naruto is helping Ino unpack. Inoichi gave her permission to stay with Naruto, much to her surprise and Naruto's as well. Naruto would have never thought this would be happening right now, but after his little insight he could believe it. Ino closed the last box and fell on the couch with a sigh while closing her eyes. When people told her she had too many stuff for her own good, they literally meant it.

Ino heard a light giggle and opened her right eye a bit to see Naruto smiling at her. He continued to stare at her until she turned her head and closed her eye. Naruto walked to her and started running his fingers in her hair. He didn't notice that as he did that the ribbon holding Ino's hair was loosening. With a couple more strokes the ribbon lost its grip and fell along with Ino hair. Feeling her hair hit her neck, Ino jumped.

Ino searched for her ribbon and was going to tie her hair back, but Naruto stopped her. "I like it when your hair is like this."

"So you want it to stay like this?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Ino drew closer to Naruto. "Naru-kun, you're being bold all of a sudden."

Naruto drew closer. "I've always had it sweetie."

They kept on getting closer until they kissed. Ino grabbed Naruto and flung him on the couch. They held each other close and stopped to catch their breath. Ino looked up at the person she holds so close to her heart and tried to get closer to him. Naruto held Ino close and shifted so she'll be able to rest on him. Ino looked into Naruto's eye and saw a gleam that wasn't there before.

"Let's stay like this for a while," Ino stated.

"You actually thought I was going to move?" Naruto replied.

-Time skip-

Naruto and Ino sat at the table eating. Ino kept glancing at Naruto because she could sense something off about him. His body was stiff, his face looked almost unhappy, and he tried to keep his eyes from looking into hers. She already knew that Naruto knows he could tell her anything and if it's a problem, she'll help to fix it. So why is Naruto keeping quiet all of a sudden. Just then, Naruto stared into her eyes and she saw pure determination in his eyes.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?" Ino asked.

"I've been thinking about this for some time now, and I want to get this over with," Naruto replied.

"Get what over with?"

"Learning how to control the fox's power. I thought about our future, and what if he controls me when you are not around? I need to understand how I could control it."

"Then do it," Ino got up and sat in Naruto's lap, "I believe in you."

"I know you do."

"Then that gives you more reason to do it right?"

"Yeah, it does."

Ino stayed in Naruto's lap, and quite frankly he didn't want her to leave. After dinner, they took turns using the bathroom and Ino pleaded with Naruto to get some sleep so he could have the energy to complete his mission. Naruto couldn't bring himself to deny Ino when she looked at him with those sorrowful eyes of hers. With a sigh, he did as he was asked and Ino didn't hesitate when it came to lying on him. In hardly any time the two were out.

-Next day-

"Something smells good Ino-chan."

"Well I couldn't let you go out without making something to start you right Naru-kun."

Naruto walked up behind her and kissed her behind her neck. "And for that I'm grateful."

Ino brought Naruto his breakfast and sat opposite from him. "How long you think you'll be gone?"

"Who knows, but what I do know is that it'll take, at least, a week before I would even start to get a grasp on controlling it. And Ino, please don't follow me."

Ino took notice on how he didn't add the 'chan' and she knew it was serious. "Alright Naru-kun, I'll be here waiting for you. Just don't overdo it."

"You know I can't promise that."

Ino smiled and closed her eyes knowing he was right. "You're right, but if you come back bruised and hurt, don't even think I'll let you go back out there tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am. Thanks for breakfast," Naruto got up and ran to the door, "I'll see you later."

"You better Naru-kun."

With that, he left. Ino stared at the door hoping soon she would see her Naruto come back in. Naruto took the rooftops to travel to the training grounds. On his way there, he noticed that Ichiraku's was running a special on ramen. He wanted to partake in it, but he was too full. It was only then did he understand the true reason for Ino making him a big breakfast. He swallowed his sadness and leapt on to the training grounds.

Once there, he found a spot underneath a tree and sat with his legs folded. He rested his hands on his knees, took a deep breath in and out, and closed his eyes. Soon he was in his mindscape. Naruto stood in front of an enormous cage and only one gigantic eye stared him down through the darkness. He urged the fox to make himself known and the cage lit up. A deep, devilish growl escaped the fox's mouth before he spoke.

" **What are you doing here?"**

"I thought you already knew."

After a couple seconds passed, he responded. **"I see, you hope to gain control over my power. You're dreaming if you think you can do it in the state you are in."**

"Then I'm just going to have to prove you wrong."

Naruto's jacket unzipped and, along with his blue shirt, started levitating. Naruto looked down feeling a slight burning sensation. He lifted his shirt to see a marking forming on his belly. A paper falling caught his eye and he spotted the lock on the cage, which looked like the marking on his belly. He took a wild guess and placed his hand on the marking and turned it. As the spiral disappeared, so did the lock. Kurama stood up and once it was finished, he gave the gate a mighty push.

The force of him just pushing the gate pushed Naruto away also. Kurama slowly trotted over to Naruto and Naruto was beginning to wonder what he just got himself into.

 _Alright, I'll stop there. I just have a few announcements. National exams are coming up soon so you'll probably get two more chapters before I go. Expect gaps like this one also. These final months are not playing around. And finally, some good news, when those exams are finished, I'LL BE FREE! And that means more chapters for you all to enjoy! So bear with me and let's get through this. Thank you and goodbye._


	12. Chapter 12: Two Bodies, One Mind

**I can write but not how I usually do. I just feel obligated to give you a chapter to hold you up until next week.**

With Kurama out of his cage, he glared hard at Naruto floating in the air. Given his size, Naruto thought he was going to be a little slow. His answer was proved to be wrong when a gigantic paw was heading towards him. He had a shadow clone move him out the way and created the Rasengan. Kurama laughed at the pathetic jutsu and hit Naruto with his tail. Naruto hit the ground and skipped like a stone on water.

" **Did you really believe you could beat me in the state you're in? This isn't even a warm up for me."**

"I know you're right. I see now the vast difference in our power."

" **Here's a hint; get stronger, then come back."** A new gate closed, locking Kurama. **"I'll be waiting."**

Naruto opened his eyes to see the spot in the training grounds he chose. He was sweating, his heart raced, and he breathed hard. He lay back in the grass putting his right arm over his eyes. He knew he had to train to just get a chance at beating Kurama. Naruto sat up and headed back to his apartment. As usual, Ino was there to greet him. Instead of greeting her life how he usually does, Naruto walked right pass her.

Ino called out to him wondering if Kurama got control of him. Naruto turned around and smiled softly. He apologized saying too much things were going through his mind. Ino did her usual hand-on-hip pose and smiled. She embraced Naruto in a hug telling him not to worry so much. He calmed down and hugged back. Ino broke the feeling something warm. She stood behind Naruto to see a wound on the back of his head.

"Guess you were too busy thinking that you didn't realize this cut," Ino stated as she wrapped Naruto's head.

"Guess so," Naruto replied.

Ino finished and sat next to Naruto. "You don't have to always push yourself too hard. You always have me worrying."

Naruto heard the concern in her voice and saw the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Ino sighed. "You don't need to be. I bring it on myself. It's all because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand," Naruto put on his grand smile, "That's why I love you."

Ino took that as an invitation as she captured his lips. Out of all the times they shared a kiss, Naruto could tell this was the most passionate one Ino gave him. Ino tried to bury her head in Naruto's chest, while he held her close to him. Don't get it wrong, Naruto knew with all his heart that his pain brought Ino pain but he needed to train and attempt to take control of Kurama's power so he wouldn't hurt anyone dear to him.

Without Naruto's knowledge, Ino linked their minds and she heard all of Naruto's thoughts. She tightened her grip when Naruto said he needed to control Kurama's power. She knew it was the right thing to do and when he managed to do it they would live a little easier, but the painful process to get to that point stabbed her at the heart. Then the thought of when Kurama took over Naruto's body came back. She knew she had to support him.

The next morning came and Ino was in deep thought lying next to Naruto. Even after she made the decision to let him train to gain control, the two sides of her were still at war. As if Naruto knew what she was thinking, his arm went over her and fell by her thin stomach. Naruto moved a little closer and called her name in his sleep. Ino smirked knowing, as much as it would pain her, she had to let Naruto go. It will be for the best.

"Hey, Naru-kun, are you awake?" Ino called.

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"I want you to go and train. Don't just do it because you don't want to hurt others, but do it to help yourself. You deserve it."

"Ino-chan-"

"Shh," Ino turned to face him, "don't ruin the mood you idiot."

They smiled and laughed. Ino placed a light kiss on his forehead before moving out of bed. Naruto watched her leave with the long, platinum blonde hair he loved. It didn't take him long to get out himself, and he went to the window by his door. The sun was shining, sky was blue, and not a gray cloud in sight; it was going to be a great day. Honestly, he couldn't see how it would not be. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, taking him out of his gaze.

"Ino-chan you're out already?!"

"I just was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" It was there that Naruto realized Ino didn't have any clothes on, and kept her body extremely close to his. "W-w-w-what are y-y-you doing?!"

Ino had a blush on her cheek. "I wanted us to bathe together."

Naruto was definitely speechless at her request.

Ino went into a laughing fit. "Naru-kun, you are just too innocent! Thanks for the good laugh." She placed a kiss on his cheek and vanished.

Naruto didn't know his legs were weak until Ino left him and he started to fall. He fell to his knees, sweating and blushing all the while. He managed to make it to his couch, where he tried to lay off the feeling he had. That experience had his heart racing wondering what would happen if Ino was actually serious with an action like that. Naruto knew he would be paralyzed because her touch chilled him to the bone.

Ino came out after a while to see Naruto on the couch with his arm over his eyes. She touched his arm and he got startled. When he saw Ino, he jumped off the couch. Ino knew she must've shaken him up a little too bad. She slowly walked up to Naruto and held out her arms. She wanted him to make the decision. Naruto looked at her as if she was a peculiar beast. Ino put on the smile that always calmed Naruto down.

Naruto slowly moved towards her, crawling on the ground. Ino kneeled still having her arms open. Naruto jumped into her arms and she squeezed him. It was only then she knew how shaken Naruto was. Suddenly, he stopped shaking. Ino released him a bit to face him. Naruto kept his head down as his hands found Ino's neck. Ino had fear in her eyes as she knew Kurama must have taken over his body. Naruto raised his head slowly.

"Psych," Naruto said releasing her.

It took Ino while to process what was going on. When she did, she closed her eyes and smiled. "Ok, I deserved that."

 _That's it for now. I won't be back to normal upload time until next week. And that means I'm soon finished. Anyways, see you next week._


	13. Chapter 13: Internal Battle

**Hello and welcome back to chapter 13 of this story. So let's get into this.**

Naruto sat in the middle of the training grounds not knowing Ino was watching him from behind the bushes. He took a couple deep breaths and stood up with his chakra spiraling around him. A second later a multitude of shadow clones surrounded him, each with a kunai. Naruto took his own out and the clones charged. Ducking, diving, parrying, and striking, one by one the clones dispersed, of course not leaving Naruto uninjured.

He suffered minor cuts to his arms, legs, and two along his back. In no minute, Kurama's power healed him and Naruto was ready to do it again. He kept it up for several more tries, making each one more difficult than the last. Meanwhile, Ino wanted, so many times, to jump out and stop Naruto. She knew he was doing this for everyone's betterment, so why was she so selfish? Besides, this would cause their relationship to be easier too, right?

" _Stop worrying so much Ino. He'll be fine," her mind told her._

" _But it hurts so much to see him go through this," her heart replied._

" _It was his choice to do this. You fell in love with the boy and love isn't an easy road."_

" _It comes with sacrifices, but one day he might take it too far and I can't bear it."_

" _Then ask yourself, if the roles were reversed in which you made a decision that could change people's lives but cause you pain, would he respect you decision and stay with you, supporting you?"_

" _Yes, he would. He would feel the same way I am now but he would stay. It's because of his love that makes you want to continue."_

The internal conversation between Ino's mind and heart paused when she spotted Naruto go into the lake. He sat near land ensuring the water stopped by his chest. Splashing water on his repeatedly, he cooled off his body. Ino watched as he completely submersed himself underwater and ran to drop off the lunch she made him. She figured he needed real food and not ramen. She ran back to her hiding spot and saw Naruto come out.

His spiky hair now fell on his face and he shook his head while rubbing his hands on his head. The lunch box among his clothes caught his eyes and got out to investigate. Ino blushed seeing Naruto with just shorts on. Naruto threw a towel on his neck, picked the box up, and smiled. He looked around to see if he could spot her, but didn't. He sat down and took his time enjoying the delicious meal Ino had prepared for him.

Once he was finished, he placed back on his pants and shirt. He stood and made a shadow clone. Ino still stayed there in the cool watching him. A Rasengan was created and Naruto and his clone pumped more chakra into it while keeping the shape. It grew a bit and exploded causing the clone to be expelled and minor burn marks to appear on his hand and halfway up his forearm. He looked at it and smiled knowing exactly what Ino would say.

" _Speaking of Ino, I need to get back before she have my head,"_ Naruto thought.

When Ino saw him put on his jacket, she disappeared from her spot and appeared in Naruto's apartment. She ran into Naruto's room and lied in the bed. She wanted to make it seem she just got up to deliver Naruto's meal. She turned her head away from the door to not be caught so easily. The door opened and closed back, she knew he was home. The sound of stuff being put down rang in her ear, and then footsteps.

Naruto opened the door, saw Ino in her sleeping pose, got what he needed and left. He didn't want to disturb his sleeping princess. Although the soak in the lake helped a bit, he seriously needed to take the remaining sweat and the scent of lake off his body. After a nice, warm shower, Naruto got out and returned to his room where Ino still was. He lied next to her, throwing his arm over her stomach. Ino moved back a bit.

"I know you're not sleeping," Naruto stated.

She turned to face him and smiled. "Guilty as charged."

"Thanks for the lunch Ino. It was really delicious."

"You're welcome, but flattery gets you nowhere."

"Then what about this?" Naruto placed a kiss on her lips.

"It sometimes does, but it's going to have to be better."

"It has to be better, you say. I may have a way to do that."

Naruto kissed her a second time, but, to Ino's surprise, she felt something break pass her lips and entered her mouth. When she realized it was Naruto's tongue, she broke away, blushing madly. Naruto laughed, seeing he succeeded. Ino quickly turned out and kept hitting and pushing Naruto's arm off her. Naruto decided to use his secret technique; tickling her. He found out Ino was extremely ticklish and planned to use that to his advantage.

He started with her side, receiving a light laughter from the platinum blonde. He moved to her stomach and Ino tried to stop him, but Naruto used his free hand to brush against her underarms. She clamped it shut at the touch which gave Naruto the opening he wanted. He pinned her arms and started the relentless attack. Laughter filled the apartment as Ino slowly submitted to Naruto. Ino felt as if her breath was escaping her body when Naruto stopped.

She lied on his chest and he rested his hands on her back. She moved closer to him and placed a quick kiss on him. Naruto said her remark when he kissed her earlier. She kissed him again adding her tongue in the mix. He was prepared for this. Another battle arose as their tongues danced. Ino's breath mixed with Naruto's as they gasped for breath with a single strand of saliva connecting their lips. She lied back on his chest.

"Naru-kun, if the roles of us were reversed in which I had to carry your burden, would you support me even though you knew it would be a painful process?"

"I would. Sure it'll be painful for me to see you get hurt, but I know I feel that way because I love you. That's what love is; a little happiness, and a little sorrow."

"Thanks Naru-kun. I love you too."

"And Ino-chan?"

"Yes Naru-kun?"

"Prepare you voice for tomorrow when I come home."

"WHAT?!"

 _I'll end it there. I'm trying to upload two chapters per week, or at least one a week. So bear with me while I relax and work. Goodbye for now._


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth is Revealed

**Hello and I have the fourteenth installment of Love of Blondes. Surprisingly, this is getting a lot of publicity. So let's get this chapter started.**

"Well, I'm off," Naruto stated as he exited his apartment.

"Try not to injure yourself too much," Ino called back with worry all over her words.

"I'll try my best." With that, Naruto left.

Naruto and Ino had just finished eating breakfast. Ino tried to capture all the memories at that moment to help her get through the hours of loneliness. She told Naruto to just eat and start training, not wanting to waste his energy. Or probably she knew the more time he stays at home; the harder it'll be for her to let him go. She now sat in the chair she sat in at breakfast thinking on what she could do to pass the time. Then it came to her; she could go to her family's flower shop.

She wrote a note letting Naruto know where she went in case he came home a little early or came back because he forgot something. She stepped out, locked the door, and walked to the flower shop. She opened the door and, along with the bell ringing, heard her dad's voice telling her that he'll be there soon. Ino quickly picked up the plant that was closest to her and held it in front of her face. When Inoichi came she stated she wanted the plant in another voice.

"That's an excellent choice. That will be thirty yen," Inoichi stated.

"I can't get a discount?" Ino asked.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, but I can't."

She removed the plant from her face. "Not even if I'm your daughter?"

"INO!"

Literally in an eye-blink, Inoichi had Ino in his arms squeezing her a little too tight. Ino slowly felt the air in her body escaping. She yanked her father's ponytail and dropped to the floor gasping for air. After she got a good amount in, she unloaded her thoughts onto her father. To be honest, he missed her scolding. She calmed down and told him she wanted to help out while Naruto is training. Inoichi threw an apron to her and she got to work.

-With Naruto making his way to the training ground-

"Naruto Uzumaki?" An ANBU called.

He hesitated to give his answer. "Yes?"

"The Hokage has urgent matters to discuss with you."

"Alright, I'll be going."

The ANBU left and Naruto wondered what the Hokage would want with him that was to be considered urgent. Along the way, he tried to figure it out but couldn't. Truthfully, he was in the middle of being frightened and relaxed. He stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and knocked. A voice from the inside told Naruto to enter and he did. The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat behind his desk and welcomed the young blonde.

"So I take it you received my message," Hiruzen greeted.

"Yes I did. So what is this urgent matter you need to discuss with me?" Naruto questioned.

"It came to my attention that you are trying to control the Kyuubi's chakra. I was supposed to give you these when you were doing this by two very important and special people to you." Hiruzen gives Naruto a three-point kunai with writing on the handle and scrolls labeled Uzushiogakure.

Naruto took the items and stared at them. "Thanks, but who are they from?"

Hiruzen smiled. "Don't worry about it too much Naruto. You'll soon find out. Now, don't you have training to do?"

"Oh, right. Thanks!" Naruto ran outside the Mansion to the training grounds.

When he reached the training grounds, he sat his new equipment down. As he stared at it, a change feeling started developing inside of him. He knew it wasn't him, but Kyuubi. Naruto felt all the rage and resentment Kyuubi had for these items. Yet he couldn't figure out why. He was, unknowingly, pulled into his mindscape. Kyuubi sat behind the cage with his never-changing glare, which was harder than usual.

" **You have no idea who the previous owners were? TELL ME KIT!"**

Naruto shook a little hearing his enraged voice, but held his ground. "No, but it seems like you do. So why don't you tell me?"

Kyuubi calmed down a bit. **"The kunai belonged to Minato Namikaze, and the scrolls were owned by Kushina Uzumaki."**

"But the Old Man said that the people who left these are very important and special people to me. Who are they?"

Kyuubi shook his head at the amazement of how slow his Jinchuuriki is. **"You're a true idiot kit. Minato, the Fourth Hokage, is your father and Kushina, the Jinchuuriki before you, is you mother."**

It took Naruto a moment to truly comprehend what was just told to him. A Hokage was his father and a Jinchuuriki was his mother. Two strong people were his parents. The shock subsided and Naruto laughed. For the first time, it was Naruto who gave Kyuubi the hateful glare.

"Do you think I'm a complete idiot?! If you're going to lie then make up one that's believable! How could a Hokage and Jinchuuriki have a child as weak as me?! Besides, if my dad was the Fourth then why was I treated the way I was? Honestly! The most respected ninja having scum like me as a son. The lie was great while it lasted."

" **Kit, I'm not lying."**

Kyuubi's eyes shone a red light and Naruto felt himself being pulled into portal. Sooner than he anticipated, he found himself looking through the eyes of Kyuubi and hearing through his ears. He heard three voices; a young man, a young woman, and an elderly woman. The young woman called the name "Minato" while the male said "Kushina". Then he heard both of them call his name and a commotion followed.

Then it shifted to seeing what Kyuubi saw as he was extracted from Kushina. Naruto saw the vicious battle that happened twelve years ago. Next, he saw a man with his shade of blonde hair and same shade of his blue eyes. On the coat, it said "Fourth Hokage." The scene changed one last time to him seeing the Fourth, a woman with long red hair holding a newborn baby. The fourth called the name "Kushina" again and overheard her say something about she could still restrain the Nine Tails.

This meant she had to be the Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi. Chakra chains flew out of her back, into the ground, and tingled itself around Kyuubi. The Fourth ran through hand signs and a reaper appeared behind him with a knife in its mouth and a small alter with candles all around. After some time passed, he heard Kyuubi's voice saying he wasn't going to let him be sealed into a baby and launched his long, sharp nail at the newborn, only two be stopped by Minato and Kushina.

The two started stating everything they had to say to their child while over and over calling the name "Naruto." The viewpoint was now inside a cage with the surrounding being all too familiar; it was his mindscape. Naruto was brought out of his trip and stared at Kyuubi. He realized two things; one, Kyuubi was telling the truth and, two, the reason for his parents' death was staring him right in his face.

It made complete sense now. That answered all his questions. Why did he have no parents? Why was everyone so fearful of him? Why was this happening to only him? Why was he alone? Without saying a word to the beast that ruined his life, he exited his mindscape. Back in the train grounds, he didn't even feel like training no more. He grabbed his things and left, going straight to his apartment and straight to his Ino.

 _First off, so terribly sorry for the gap. A lot of things are happening pertaining to education, so you all know I can't pass up on those. Also, I've been resting my head for a while. I'll still try to bring one chapter a week, but starting week after next. I know you all are peaceful, kind, understanding, and loving people who would try to hunt me down, stalk me, and force me to write. With that said, to all the girls I love you all, and to the guys, you are all my brothers. Goodbye until I update again._


	15. Chapter 15: It's Good, It's Bad, Life

**Alright, ok, I know. I'm late. But all of my lazy workers will understand. We have to be together against all these active workers. Anyways, let me stop before I lose people.**

Ino stood behind the counter of her family's flower shop. She kept active between trimming, watering, maintaining, and selling flowers. Now she was getting bored and that was something that didn't need to happen. She found herself thinking of a certain blonde with whiskers every time she had nothing to do. Inoichi called Ino from the back. Ino let out a grateful sigh as she ran to the back.

When she got in the back, Inoichi asked if she could do her magic in picking some flowers from their garden to restock the shop. She smiled knowing that will take up most of her time. She grabbed a full-body apron, gloves, and the necessary utensils such as shears, a basket, miniature pots, and a bag of soil. She opened the greenhouse and took a moment to take in the mixture of flower scents.

"You know, sometimes I miss you all," she said to the flowers.

She hummed a tune as she got to work. Between the red-white dahlias, nearly four-foot tall gladioli, thick stocked proteas, and, her favorite, purple lilac, she couldn't decide where to start from. Nevertheless, she went down every lane picking what was presentable. She made several trips to her dad to prep the flowers, and to help with putting some in pots since some customers like to plant their own flowers.

It was her last round and she came eye-to-eye, well in this case it would be eye-to-petal, with the orange marigold. She instantly got reminded of a jacket of that color and the person who wears it. She took some to surprise Naruto with it. She figured she suffered enough and asked Inoichi if he could take over from here. With a smile, he nodded knowing she missed Naruto. Ino hugged him tightly as if she was saying she'll be back.

Ino ran out the store with the marigold plant in a pot as she made her way back to Naruto's apartment. Oh how she hoped he wasn't home yet. She couldn't help the smile that was on her face. It was permanently there until she saw her Naruto. She looked up at his door and jumped up to it. Opening the door, she quickly went inside. It was quiet which meant Naruto wasn't home, or so she thought until she heard light sobbing.

"Naru-kun?" she asked, opening his bedroom door to see him curled up in bed with the windows closed preventing any light from coming through.

He turned slowly to Ino with his eyes getting red.

Ino felt her heart sink and didn't need to be told what to do. She ran towards him and wrapped him in her arms. "It's ok Naru-kun."

"But it's not Ino."

She registered he didn't add 'chan' at the end and knew it must be serious. "Do you want to talk about it? I know it might not be much but-"

Naruto threw her down on the bed and lay beside her. "I promise I'll talk about it, but now just holding me will do."

"Alright then." She tightened her grip on the blonde and wondered what happened to cause him to be this way.

The next day, Naruto seemed to be better. He even smiled when Ino told him why she brought the flower to him. It seemed to Ino he was better, but she soon found out what lied under Naruto's smile. He asked her to come to the couch and she did as he asked. Sighing first to prepare himself to tell Ino the truth about his past, he held her hand. She felt the slight tenseness of his hand and prepared for the worst outcome.

"You know, I finally know my history. I know who my parents are, how much they meant to the village, and why they aren't here today," Naruto stated.

"Really? Who are they?" Ino asked.

"My mom was the previous holder of Kyuubi before me, and my dad, believe it or not, was the Fourth Hokage."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down Ino-chan. I know he was the most respected and powerful ninja, and since I'm his son it flows through me too."

"No, it's not that. It's just the shock. So why aren't they here?"

"Twelve years ago when I was being born, a person extracted Kyuubi from my mom and made him run wild in the village. Thousands of ninja died in the midst of battle and it all came down to my dad, mom, Kyuubi, and I. My dad took it upon himself to seal half of Kyuubi's power in himself and the other half in me. But before he got to sealing it in me, Kyuubi tried to kill me but my parents stepped in front and took a fatal attack and died."

As Ino listened to his story, she wished she could go back in time and change his history. Sadly, all she could do is listen to his sad tale. It shattered her heart to know that Naruto's life practically ended before it started. Even now she continued to think of all the things she saw by mistake when she entered his mind and now to know that the reason he endured so much pain, why his parents are not here, why he cried himself to sleep at night was what he's been carrying all along.

She held him close to her. "Naru-kun," Ino started, "I wish you hadn't saw that. I feel so sorry for you now."

"Don't be."

His words echoed through her head. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. True, it did saddened me but it also gave me more purpose for controlling this beast."

"So you're going out today?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Is it too much to ask that I spend time with you?"

"Not at all."

Ino turned to lay her head on shoulder while he welcomed her with an arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his stomach only feeling protection coming from the embrace. She knew that, in time, Naruto would control his inner demon. For now, she would just continue to be there for him no matter what people think, say, or do. Even if that monster takes control and harms her. She would put everything on the line to keep Naruto happy.

 _Let me be honest. I forgot. Alright I admit it. I forgot. Now I see why all adults told me they wished they were back in school. I just came out and I want to go back! Despite the work! So many things to do in some little time. Anyways, I know you all understand so I won't keep you any longer. Good night/day._


	16. Chapter 16: Now I See

**How's it going? I haven't had much time to post a chapter because I had to maintain something else for a while. It always took longer than this so I had to even things out there first. So, let's go into this chapter.**

Naruto was back in the training grounds two days later. Instead of training, he was thinking over something. He wondered what triggered Kyuubi's chakra to overtake him. Surely, he wasn't that weak. Something dealing with him had to trigger it, but what? He thought over all the times he was charged with Kyuubi's power; that time in the alley, every festival, and every time the villagers glare at him. They all had one thing in common; those were times he was irate.

He came to the conclusion that his anger causes Kyuubi's power to reach him. It was just a theory. He needed to prove it, but how? He couldn't be mad on the spot. Something had to happen to him. Or did it? He looked over at the things his parents left for him and remembered everything what the beast told him. His fist closed slowly as he was being covered with anger. He could feel himself getting stronger and stopped.

If he does this, there's a good chance Kyuubi might take over his body. Yet, something told him it would work out. He stood up and focused on everything that he remembered. Willingly, he let himself go in the emotion known as hatred. The hate he felt for the demon inside him; the one responsible for every single bad thing that happened to him. Naruto could feel the power begin to surge through him as he easily became angrier by the second.

The small changes started as he underwent his transformation. With his fingernails becoming long and sharp, canines extending, hair becoming wild and seemingly not kept, whisker marks becoming bolder, and eyes changing from oceanic blue to blood red, his transformation was complete. A red aura formed around him as he stood on all fours. Yet, he didn't lose consciousness. The power coursing through him felt great. It felt like no one could stop him.

" _Wow, this is amazing. This power, this strength, this feeling, it's all Kyuubi. And to thing this is just a taste of his true power. No I see why I couldn't get a single hit in when I faced him. Ok Naruto, time to calm down,"_ he thought. With a calming sigh, he went back to normal.

"Hey Naru-kun, I thought you was going to be hungry by now so I made a couple sandwiches," Ino said as she walked up to him.

"Ino-chan, you really didn't have to," Naruto waved off.

Ino got in Naruto's face. "But I wanted to."

"And I appreciate it." Naruto kissed her.

Ino sat the basket down and sat on the grass. "So, how's the training coming?"

"This is more of a mental training session. At least I found out what triggers Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto takes a sandwich and bites into it. "Great sandwich by the way."

"Thanks. So what triggers it?"

"Hatred, anger; emotions along those lines. That's the trigger."

"Makes sense, but I've seen you mad and it didn't happen."

"I'm guessing it depends on how upset I am. If it's an everyday thing then it won't happen, but if it's something like losing someone precious to me then it'll happen."

Ino rests her head on Naruto's shoulder and smiles. "Well you don't have to worry about losing me."

Naruto throws his arm over her. "It wasn't even on my mind."

Naruto and Ino stayed that way while he ate the lunch she prepared for him. It led to them finding a shady spot under a tree and Naruto laying his head in Ino's lap. Rephrase, Ino forced him to rest his head on her lap. Ino combed her fingers through his hair and could almost swear she heard a 'purr' coming from the blonde in her lap. She moved to his whisker marks and stroked them lightly. Naruto groaned and covered them.

"Come on Naru-kun, let me touch them."

He looked up at her. "No way, they're my sensitive spots."

Ino guessed that was because of the fact that he had a fox demon in him. She was surprised that some fox characteristics were passed on to him because of the Kyuubi. "Please Naru-kun? I'll be gentle."

With a groan, he reluctantly moved his hand. "Fine, just not too much."

Ino noticed Naruto had a light blush. That really was a sensitive part on Naruto's part. She stroked them slightly and his blush deepened. Ino now had a new reason why she wanted him to control Kyuubi. If he's acting like this now, imagine when he's finally finished. He'll be just like a kit. Ino imagined her stroking his hair and whiskers with Naruto rolling across her lap and begging her to scratch his sensitive spots. She let out a little laugh and Naruto turned to her.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it's nothing," she whispers the last piece, "my little kit."

"Sometimes I worry about you."

"And I love you for that."

Ino went back to petting Naruto and, although he didn't want to admit it, he liked it. He wouldn't mind this kind of treatment every once in a while. A couple minutes later, Ino stopped and he instantly looked up at her. She couldn't help the smile on her face; she knew he wanted her to continue. Ino reminded him of the reason he was here and encouraged him to give it his all. Naruto sat up and smiled.

He understood what Ino meant. He had a mission to do and he needed to do it. Out of habit, she told Naruto not to overdo it. Out of habit, Naruto made no promises. Ino kissed him one last time and took her leave. Naruto watched as she left, thinking how lucky he was to have her. He went over to one of the scrolls that his mom left for him and it had all types of wind ninjutsu. He looked at them and stopped at one.

"The Rasengan, huh?"

 _Ok I'll stop it there. I've explained why this chapter is late at the top. So I hope you all will stay with me on this story. Thanks for the continued support and goodbye._


	17. Chapter 17: Naruto's Vixen

**Hello everyone and welcome to another installment of Love of Blondes. So I'm going to get right into it.**

Naruto sat in the training ground studying the scroll in front of him. It turned out that the Rasengan had to have a lot of preparation. It explained how the chakra had to be in a constant and consistent spiraling motion, what little exercises can be done to assist in learning the jutsu and how difficult it will be to learn. Naruto sighed when he read the "one of the most difficult jutsu" line. Lying back on the grass, he stared at the clouds and got an idea.

He got up and walked to the nearby river. He placed his right hand on the water's surface and channeled his chakra. The surface of the water reacted to his chakra. Naruto closed his eyes and pictured a spiraling motion. The water slowly began to turn, and then exploded leaving Naruto soaked. He looked at the water, which went back to normal, and then his hand. He sighed and tried again. Unfortunately, the same result came out every time.

"Who knew learning a simple jutsu would be so hard?" Naruto muttered to himself. "And the sun is already getting ready to set. I better go home and try again tomorrow. It's not like mastering a jutsu in one day would be possible."

With that, he packed his stuff and left the training grounds. Upon reaching his apartment, he smelled a refreshing aroma coming from inside. He opened the door to see Ino inside the kitchen by the stove. She had on an apron as she stirred the food in a pot. Her back was turned to Naruto as she was too focused in what was in front of her. She turned at the sound of Naruto closing the door and smiled.

"I'm home," Naruto stated.

"Welcome back Naru-kun," Ino replied. "I've already prepared a warm bath for you."

The thought of a bath made Naruto sigh in relief. "Thanks Ino-chan. You're the best."

"I know I am. Now get in the tub, my dad 'accidentally' made too much curry today. I'll wait for you."

"Alright, I'm going." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Naruto noticed the little jump Ino gave when he kissed her. He smiled and left her tending to the food while altering the dish a bit. He opened the bathroom door and knew Ino did more than she let on. Yes, the water was already set, but she had two towels folded on the counter, his change of clothes hanging on the rack, and added a few scented candles to help him relax inside and out. Shaking his head, Naruto took a nice, warm bath.

Naruto opened the door and went into the kitchen. Ino was setting the table when he arrived. Ino showed Naruto his seat, but he refused. Instead, he let Ino sit while he took up the food. Ino smiled and took off the apron only to have it land across the couch. Naruto carefully scooped up the curry, making sure every ingredient gets in the bowls. He set Ino's bowl down before his and sat across from her.

"So, how did training go today?" Ino asked after taking a spoonful.

"After you left, ok I guess," Naruto answered.

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to learn a jutsu that my dad left for me in one of his scrolls. Even though he explained it in depth, it's still difficult to do. Even he couldn't complete it."

"And that's when you come in. A father wishes for his son to continue his legacy and complete things they couldn't. He gave you the first step, now you have to do the second until you complete his jutsu."

"I know all of that, but it's just the first day. I didn't expect to be halfway finished today anyways. The secret of that jutsu is in me somewhere, I just need to find it."

"That's my Naru-kun! Now, be honest with me Naru-kun, you did like it when I was petting you right?"

The way Ino said it made a chill go down Naruto's spine. "Why are asking that all of a sudden?"

Ino closed her eyes and gave a devilish smile. "Answer my question Naru-kun."

Naruto looks down. "Ok, I admit, I did."

Ino returned to her usual and soft smile, and her meal. Somehow, Naruto felt uneasy. He knew full well why that was. He already knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight, well until Ino goes sleep. That's if she goes sleep. The thought of it made him want to leave, but if he did she would be sure to chase him, and be more aggressive than usual. With no way out, he internally sighed.

Naruto now lay in his bed while Ino was in the bathroom. He stared at the ceiling with absolutely nothing on his mind. He subconsciously thought this was the way objects felt. Ino opened the door, setting her things down and reaching for her brush. She moved to Naruto, throwing her hair to the front of her and delicately brushed it. Naruto closed his eyes and a few moments later he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, it'll soon be your turn," Ino assured.

Sure enough, Ino had her hand running through Naruto's hair. She lay behind him taking advantage of the position. Ino moved closer to him wrapping him in her arms. Fortunately, she couldn't see the massive blush on Naruto's face. To him, everything happened too fast. Nevertheless, he enjoyed it. She carefully stroked his whisker marks, getting a light groan from Naruto. She smiled and kissed his neck.

Naruto could hear it now; Ino's laughing so hard on the inside. She's enjoying every bit of this. Naruto soon noticed her pace getting slower and slower until he felt her forehead rest at the back of his head. He smiled and finally got comfortable enough to go sleep. He wondered if he should go out tomorrow. Ino had such little things to do to keep her busy while he was gone. She had enough time to stop by her dad, get dinner for them both, and prepare a bath for him, but never complained.

He knew she should have a day with him, no matter how much she might 'torture' him. She was one of the best things that happened to him and he wasn't about to lose that. He touched her arm that was tightly wrapped around him and decided to stay with her. After all, if he keeps working, he'll tire himself out quickly. Tomorrow will be dedicated to her; the blonde who shined some light into his life.

" _ **That's it kit, cherish her while you can. I'm sure you're going to make it memorable. So, out of the goodness of my heart, let me help in making in memorable."**_

 _Alright then, another one is out of the way. Just a little notice, in the next two weeks the uploading will be slower. I have to tend to another site. So thank you for understanding and the continued support. Hasta la vista._


	18. Chapter 18: Insight Needed

**Hello everyone. Chapter 18 is set and ready to go, but before that I have something to say. Thank you for making this the most popular story that I've written yet. Also, for helping me reach and exceed my 100 followers/favorites mark. It really means a lot to me. With that said, let's get into this one.**

Ino woke up to her head in Naruto's hair. She moved her head back to look at the curtains, which were letting some sunlight through. She groaned and returned to her past position. Naruto stirred a bit and subconsciously turned onto his back. Ino rests her head on Naruto's shoulder and feels his arm go around her waist. She let out a soft chuckle as she thought that Naruto, even in his sleep, knows her scent and her as a whole.

As a reward, she pecked him on the cheek. It was then she began to think thoughts that she didn't want to enter her mind. She began asking herself questions. What will happen if Kyuubi takes over? Will she be able to stop him? Will he take Naruto away forever? Will Naruto be killed in order to kill the beast? The arm that was wrapped around her tightened and she looked up to see Naruto looking at her.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he shook his head. "It's not going to happen. That's a promise."

She nuzzled close to his chest. "You're right Naru-kun. It's not going to happen." With her close to his chest, the sound of his heartbeat, and the rising and descending of his chest was more noticeable. Quite frankly, it soothed her. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow. You do so much for me and ask for little in return. Plus, you don't have that much to do when I'm out so I'm dedicating this day to you."

"Thanks, but you really didn't need to miss out on training because of this."

"It's ok Ino-chan. Besides, I would rather miss today and have energy than go out and deal your scolding."

Ino smiled knowing she would have done that if he came home in tatters and bruises. She agreed to Naruto's terms and got out of bed. Naruto went underneath the covers knowing Ino was going to open the curtains. She did and looked into the village. While walking out the door, she lightly tapped Naruto on the head. Naruto groaned and got out from the covers and let his eyes adjust to the light.

He stretched the rest of sleepiness out of him and jumped out of bed. Leaving the bedroom, he went to kitchen to search and raid the cabinet when a light knock was heard by the door. He wondered who that would be so early in the morning. He opened the door slowly to see the Third Hokage. The first thing that entered his mind was why did the Hokage, of all people, would break from their busy schedule to see him?

"Good morning Naruto. How are you today?" Hiruzen greeted.

"I'm fine, but why are you here?"

"I've gotten in touch with the Jinchuuriki of Kumogakure and told her about what you want to accomplish. She was extremely impressed that you're already taking matters into your hands that she said she's willing to help if you want it. So, do you have your answer now or do you need time?"

"I need some time. Who knows how long I'll be gone. Could I give it to you later on today?"

"That's fine. Goodbye Naruto."

Hiruzen left and Naruto gave a sigh as he closed the door. He sat down beside the door while looking up to the ceiling. Ino came to meet Naruto in that state. She went to him to find out what had him like that. Naruto, upon seeing her, knew what she wanted to ask, so he led her to the couch and sat down next to her. He told her everything and she was left with an open mouth.

Her mind began to process everything that was told to her. She was absolutely shocked that Naruto's little actions reached another village. It was only then that it dawned on her. She highly doubted a Jinchuuriki that had complete control over their Tailed Beast would leave their village for that long, which meant Naruto had to go instead. It was already known that the time taken would be a vast one, but at least she had Naruto.

Now, she would have to spend an entire year, at the least, without him?! She wanted to ask Hiruzen if there was possibly a way for her to go along with them. And then, of course, there's her worrisome dad. She understood both pros and cons of their decision, but still hoped they allowed her to go along. Besides, she wasn't about to let her Naruto be alone that long with another female, despite the age difference may be different!

Ino was brought out of her thoughts by the waving of Naruto's hand and his calling her name. She shook her head and went into the kitchen. What Naruto saw next caused his face to light up; ramen noodles. Since Ino moved in with him, he hadn't seen Ino pick ramen as a choice of food, especially for breakfast, but he didn't protest. He prepared the hot water while Ino took the top off the containers.

After their breakfast, Naruto and Ino got dressed and headed outside. Ino's been thinking of how she wanted this day to go and she thought she might as well visit dear, old dad. She took in a breath and knocked on the door. In a couple seconds, they heard his voice from inside. Ino took in another breath and her muscles tightened. Naruto took notice of that and squeezed her shoulder a bit. He gave his confident smile which reassured her.

"Can I help you?" Inoichi stated as he opened the door.

"Hey dad, how-" was all Ino could get in before her dad had her in his arms.

Naruto pulled back his left jacket sleeve and looked at his imaginary watch. "5, 4, 3, 2…"

Ino kneed her dad in the stomach. She had a menacing look on the face as she approached Inoichi. Naruto held her back as she tried to get closer. Naruto quickly spun her around and kissed her back to sanity. Inoichi got up and Naruto glared at Ino. With her in defeat, she apologized. Inoichi now knew to never try to kill his daughter with hugs ever again. Luckily, he had Naruto this time to save him.

"So what brings you two here?" Inoichi asked.

"Well, I have something I need to tell you," Ino said plainly.

' _She isn't pregnant is she? If she is, I'll-'_

"And no dad, I'm not pregnant! Sometimes I wonder where your mind is when you really need it."

"Ok then, Come inside."

Ino and Naruto enter the household. What Ino wanted to talk to her dad about, she wished Naruto not be there. She asked Naruto if he wouldn't mind visiting the greenhouse out back for a while. Naruto understood and left the father and daughter to their talk. Ino sat in the chair that faced the kitchen, while Inoichi sat to the left side of the couch, the closest side to Ino. Awkward silence was between them as Ino tried to find a way to say what she has to.

"Dad, what was my mom like?" Ino asked, not making eye contact.

Inoichi was not expecting that. "Y-your mom, well…she was…" Inoichi took a moment to compose himself. "If I had to describe your mom, I would say you're a mini version of her; in both appearance and personality. Whenever I hear the way you talk, the way you show your emotions, the way you act…I'm reminded of her."

"So if it wasn't her me, she would be truly dead?" She looked at her father with nothing but hope in her eyes.

He smiled. "I wouldn't say that. She may be gone physically, but she's with us, in our hearts."

"So if you had to train under the supervision of someone else, who happened to be a female, in another village far away for years…?"

"She would either prevent it from happening or go along," Inoichi laughed a bit seeing the scene play out, "Wait, why do you want to know?"

"It's about Naruto." Her face dropped again.

"What is it? Does he have to leave for training?"

"Yes. He's trying to control Kyuubi and-"

"How did you find out about Kyuubi?!" Inoichi sounded furious.

"Relax dad. I found out about him that night on Naruto's birthday. Anyways, he's been training to control him and another Jinchuuriki wants to help Naruto. It's all great, but that person is a female. Lord third came by earlier and talked to Naruto, but he didn't include how old she was and I don't like the idea of Naruto coming back saying he loves her more than me, or not coming back at all."

"Quite frankly, and I know you don't want to hear this, but I don't blame Naruto if he doesn't want to come back."

"Believe me; I know his pain all too well. That's why I'm scared. I asked about my mom to see what she would have done in this situation and I was right."

"You know Ino; I believe you're talking to the wrong person about this. The one you should talk to is in the greenhouse. I highly doubt that Naruto would love another girl more than you."

"You're right," Ino jumped into Inoichi's arms giving him a tender hug, "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome."

Inoichi reluctantly let his daughter go knowing one day he would have to let her go for good and trust her into another male's hands. He actually wouldn't mind if that male is Naruto. They walked to the greenhouse to meet Naruto crouched down looking at the rose bush. He turned his hand at the sound of Ino calling him. He walked over to them and Ino quickly latched onto his arm. He became slightly flustered but soon calmed down.

"You two can come by anytime," Inoichi said as the couple walked out the door.

"Don't worry, we will!" They both called out and waved goodbye.

 _Ok I was planning on putting everything in this chapter, but my mind got the better of me. Anyways, I'll just do it in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter, even though I know you loved it, right? RIGHT? I'm desperate, but I shall see you all in the next chapter._


	19. Chapter 19: Hidden Talent

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Love of Blondes. I'm excited for this one so, let's get into it.**

After the visit with Inoichi, the two blondes were walking hand-in-hand through the village. Villagers looked at the young couple in disgust. They thought Naruto was making Ino do this against her will. Yet, her features were pure without a hint of being forced into this. Ino made sure Naruto's eyes were always locked on hers, ensuring his mood stayed the way it was. It was only when his stomach grumbled that he broke eye contact with Ino.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Ino said with a grin. "It's about that time anyways."

"So we're going to Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

"Nope, I'm broadening your food horizon. And I know exactly where to take you. I'm sure you'll love it."

Naruto followed in Ino's footsteps, wondering where she was possibly taking him. As much as he's been in the village, there were only a few spots he vacated. He lose his bearings about…two or three corners ago. It wasn't that he didn't trust the food the blonde in front was going to serve him; it was the fear of not liking it. From what he could gather about Ino, she usually introduces things to him that makes her comfortable. Which meant this was probably one of her favorite foods.

If he didn't like it, he was afraid of Ino's reaction more than anything else. A few moments later, they arrived at the shop which had about three benches lining the front of the store. With a smile plastered over her face, Ino issued a seat for Naruto. He nervously took a seat and watched as she disappeared into the store. It was quiet… a little too quiet for his liking. Guessing by the small amount of people walking the streets, he concluded this was not a popular spot to be.

"I'm back!"

He turned at the sound of Ino's voice.

"Ok so, I know what you're thinking. 'What is this new food that this crazy girl wants me to try?'" She uncovered the plate to reveal four servings of three round objects on a stick. They each were different colors; red, white, and green. "These are dangos. Try one." She picked up the stick and dragged one into her mouth.

Naruto took notice of her facial expression as she practically melted by the taste of it. He picked a stick up and dragged one into his mouth. He had to admit, it did taste good just not good as ramen; but he dared not say that out loud. Ino looked over to him for his response. All he could muster was a smile and a nod of approval. A sigh of relief was heard coming from the blonde next to him, which caused Naruto to look over at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She smiled softly. "It's nothing. I'm glad you like it. When you're finished, I want to take you to one of my favorite spots in the village."

"So do I have to quickly eat?"

"No, take your time. Besides, it's most beautiful at sunset."

Naruto nodded as he ate alongside Ino. He looked up into the sky thinking over what to do with Lord Third's request. Should he take it? Should he continue by himself? Should he risk leaving Ino or letting her come and having her toe-to-toe with him? Naturally, his mind and heart were at war. His mind telling him to do the most logical thing, go seek help, while his heart longed to be with Ino. Besides, even if he wanted her to come along, it all depends on what Hiruzen said.

Ino wrapped her two arms around Naruto's left arm, taking him out of his thoughts. She was extremely close to him; matter of fact, this was the closest they have been in public. This fact made Naruto blush. Ino smiled and squeezed his arm a little tighter and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she did so. A light chuckle could soon be heard from the platinum blonde.

"You know Naru-kun, despite all we've been through, your still blushing at this little motion. You never cease to surprise me."

"It's because this is the first time you did this in public!"

"But aren't I, your girlfriend, entitled to this?" Naruto had no response. "You're cute when you're flustered." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

' _I guess this is what I signed up for when I accepted her. There are always pros and cons in a package, but I wouldn't send this one back.'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

Soon enough, they left the shop and were now going to the spot Ino told Naruto about. They entered a grassy plain and sat on the face a small hill. As the sun began to set, Naruto pulled Ino closer and wrapping his arm around her, catching her by surprise. Because of the sudden gesture, she blushed lightly, which Naruto took note of. He decided to playfully tease her a bit, or should I say payback from earlier.

"So I simply wrap you and you blush? Ino-chan, _you_ never cease to surprise me."

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy your glory." She snuggles against him. "Now look, the sun is setting."

Naruto looked up and saw the plain having an orange glow to it that complimented the green scenery. The land seemed to be more open and vast now that the sun created this illusion. It was somewhat…calm. Time seemed to slow down for the two blondes as they stayed there in each other's arms. Both thought of absolutely nothing as they continued to gaze upon the field.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Naru-kun?" Ino asked not taking her gaze off the plain.

Naruto looked at Ino and couldn't help but stare. The orange glow gave her almost an angelic glow. A soft breeze blew by causing her ponytail to drift along with the wind. Without thinking, he spoke. "You sure are."

Ino broke her gaze at Naruto's statement and gave a blank stare. Naruto returned the stare after realizing what he said. They both smiled and laughed at their own selves. Naruto's eyes caught Ino's and they pulled closer into a kiss. The atmosphere was right, the setting was right, everything seemed right. They pulled apart and continued watching until the sun had set and the moon took over the sky.

Ino got up and noticed Naruto was still sitting down. She stretched her hand down with a smile and Naruto took it. As Ino pulled him up, he flipped over her and threw her down the hill. She caught herself in the air and skidded down the hill. She looked up to see the piercing red eyes that belonged to the demon within Naruto, Kyuubi. Kyuubi smiled as he looked down at Ino as if he was a king and she was a peasant.

" **Well now, that was easier than I thought. Thank you so much for buttering him up. It made my work so much easier."**

Ino just stayed standing at the end of the hill, silent.

" **What? No snappy remark? No 'Naruto will defeat you'?"**

"It's one thing to take over Naruto…" she spoke softly.

" **What about it?"**

She looked up at Kyuubi with eyes full of hate. "But it's another to do this when we were together!"

" **Then why don't you do something about it?"**

Ino was now directly in front of Kyuubi. "I think I will take you up on that offer."

She punched him so hard he practically flew off the hill. Ino knew she couldn't stand to hurt Naruto, but she would just have to take him to the hospital afterwards. Right now, her anger was getting the better of her. She jumped off the hill to meet Kyuubi in mid-air. He barely had time to block as Ino kicked him back down to the ground. Ino flew down with distant eyes that signified she was like a heartless killer.

Kyuubi rolled out of the way just as she crashed into the ground. He got up just in time to block Ino's punch. He delivered a kick, which Ino ducked under and kicked him in the head. Kyuubi staggered a bit before noticing Ino walking slowly towards him like a predator would his prey. He growled as Naruto's body got covered in red chakra in the form of a cloak with two tails.

Kyuubi disappeared in front of Ino. She turned to the right side and punched. Her attack landed right in the stomach. She maneuvered the attack to bring him to the floor. Ino got up and looked down at him with pure dominance. This didn't amuse Kyuubi. He was the dominant one. He was more powerful. He was the victor. And he will prove it. He tripped and pinned Ino to the floor. He raised his right hand to strike but Ino was emotionless.

"Naruto," was all her monotone voice said.

Kyuubi then began to feel a resistance.

"You can do it," Ino encouraged.

The sound of Naruto's scream surged through his ears. Through the eyes of Kyuubi, he could see Naruto coming back. He pushed Naruto back, but it didn't work. The cloak disappeared and Naruto's normal features came back. Kyuubi closed his eyes and lost control of Naruto. Naruto came back to his senses and looked down at Ino, who also was back to normal.

"I-Ino, are you…ok?"

"Yeah, I am. Somehow I was able to hold my own."

"That's good." Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, Naru-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it's time you got off of me?"

Naruto looked down and he was sitting on Ino's waist. Blushing madly, he jumped off. Ino looked at the blonde smiling. Naruto looked down at the grass and knew his answer to Hiruzen. He asked Ino if she could wait for him at home while he goes. Reluctant at first, she agreed. Naruto nodded and made his way to the Hokage Mansion. He also knew what exactly to say to ensure Ino goes along with him. What he saw, it would be essential for her to come along.

Naruto knocked on the door and went inside at the sound of Hiruzen's voice. "Old Man Third, I have your answer. Yes, I do want to go and train to control my Tailed Beast."

Hiruzen smiled at this. "That's very good. I will send word immediately. Be prepared to leave in four days time."

"Alright, but first, I was wondering if it was possible to have Ino Yamanaka come along."

"I'm afraid not Naruto. I know she turned your life around but this isn't the time to be distracted because she's there."

"I knew you would say that. That's why I want to tell you this. Tonight the Kyuubi took over me but I could still see what was happening. Ino has something inside of her that would be needed when I'm out there. If she stays here, then you'll be hearing from Kumogakure that I died. So what will it be?"

After giving it some thought, Hiruzen spoke. "Naruto, what exactly did you see?"

When Naruto told and explained it, Hiruzen gave his approval. Naruto smiled and went back home. Ino sat there waiting on Naruto. When he appeared in front of her, she got up and asked what happened. All he could say was they were leaving in four days. Ino smiled when heard she was going to be going along. For her, it meant keeping a close eye on Naruto's teacher. For Naruto, it meant the quickest route to take in controlling Kyuubi.

 _Alright, I'll end it there. Man this chapter took long to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one. I just want to thank you all for the support during my writing this. It means a lot. Good bye my wonderful people. See you next time._


	20. Chapter 20: Hello, Two-Tails Jinchuuriki

**Ok, I know it's been a hell of a long time, but I'm back with another chapter. I would have to schedule myself in order to post chapters. Anyways, let's get into it.**

A week has passed since the incident with Ino and Kyuubi. Hiruzen sent word to Kumogakure so the Jinchuuriki can make preparations to leave. Naruto, on the other hand, was home with anxiousness revolving around him. He kept telling himself that this feeling was not his, but the Kyuubi's. Though, it did little to help him calm down. It was only the gentle touch of Ino that did some significance. Where will he be without Ino?

She's done so much for him, and even continues to do so. Even now, she has something to help him from going on a rampage; little to her knowledge anyways. The two continued to pack their belongings thinking of how long they would be away from their home. It could be weeks, maybe years. All they knew was that Naruto had to be in complete control of Kyuubi before they returned. Their journey started by a knock on the door.

"Naruto, are you ready to go?" Hiruzen asked when the door was opened.

"Yes, I am," Naruto replied with determination.

"Ino, I'm counting on you to keep Naruto in check when he's out there."

"No worries Lord Third," Ino stated. "I'll make sure he behaves."

"The Jinchuuriki of Kumogakure should be here any minute. We have to go to the gate to properly greet them."

The pair of blondes looked at each other and nodded. Ino was the first to leave after Hiruzen. As Naruto went to close the door, he looked back at his apartment. All the memories flowed back into him; the good and bad. Smiling, he closed the door and joined Ino and Hiruzen. The trio walked through the village and Naruto noticed a change in the atmosphere; no one was glaring at him or making remarks amongst themselves.

He looked at Hiruzen and wondered if it was because he was here. In a way it did make sense to him, so he decided to not say anything. A few more minutes of walking eventually led them to the gate. They stood there for a few seconds until they saw a single figure making its way towards them. The form was that of a woman and she walked with confidence. It wasn't long before she was fully in view.

"I didn't need a welcoming party you know."

"I felt it was in my purpose to meet you since I am the Hokage," Hiruzen stated.

"I see. And I guess this boy is Naruto?"

"Y-yes I am," Naruto stuttered.

"I'm Yugito Nii, the Jinchuuriki of the Two-Tails. Once I heard what you were doing, I needed to help. I also heard that the Nine-Tails resides in you. I want to formally greet him."

"But how can you-"

 _When Naruto came to, he was in his mindscape. The cage before him was glowing a dim red. He knew it was the anger of Kyuubi causing this. Naruto turned around hearing footsteps. Yugito was seen walking towards him and she stopped by the cage. A lone gigantic eye opened and glared at the two of them, mostly Yugito. This was the first time Naruto saw Kyuubi this mad so he didn't know how to handle it._

" _I heard you've been a bad boy Nine-Tails," Yugito said with no fear in her voice. "So I'm here to put you back in your place."_

" _ **Jinchuuriki of Two-Tails…how dare you think you can control me!"**_

" _ **We don't want to control you…Kurama."**_

 _A next voice was heard and it sounded feminine. Naruto looked to see a cat-like beast with skin that looked like blue moving flames. One eye was yellow while the other was green. This Tailed Beast was much more polite than Kyuubi._

" _ **Matatabi, you should know better than anyone you can't help this kit."**_

" _ **We'll see when Yugito starts his training."**_

" _Well said girl. Naruto, this is my Tailed Beast; Matatabi."_

" _ **Pleased to meet you Naruto."**_

" _ **Tch."**_ _Kyuubi turned away from the group._

" _You can act like that all you want. Just know that I will help Naruto gain control of you."_

"…"

" _Naruto, let's get out of here. I'm sure everyone is wondering what's happening. And let's just keep this ability between us Jinchuuriki."_

Back to the outside, Ino was staring at Naruto and Hiruzen was doing the same to Yugito. Naruto knew what was going to be the first thing to come out of Ino's mouth. He told her to don't worry about it and Yugito simply nodded. Hiruzen suggested that they started going to make some ground before nightfall. Yugito agreed and motioned for Naruto to follow. As Naruto started to walk, he felt a dark aura. It seemed like the Hokage left out an important piece of information.

Naruto briefly explained that Ino was coming too, and whispered to her the reason why. Well, the main reason. Yugito couldn't believe what she heard, but nevertheless she motioned for the two blondes to come. Hiruzen waved as they left behind everything they knew and journeyed to a new place. He knew Yugito will ensure their safety, but the thought of Kyuubi actually completely taking over Naruto was still in the back of his mind.

The trio walked through the forest, making their way back to Kumogakure. Naruto and Yugito kept a conversation that one a Jinchuuriki could understand. Yugito explained how she also had the Two-Tails sealed into her at a very young age. Afterwards, she had to endure harsh training in order to control the power. She made it clear that she didn't want anyone else to go through it, which strengthened her resolve to help.

Naruto seemed amazed at her for her determination to help him master the power of the Tailed Beast. Yugito mentioned that Matatabi told her that Kyuubi believed that the number of their tails indicated how more powerful one was over the other. Hearing a new name, Naruto questioned her about it only to find out that was the name given to the Two-Tails by the Sage of the Six Paths. Of course Naruto didn't hear anything since he was still trying to process everything.

"So Yugito, I have another question," Naruto stated.

"Go on and ask."

"Would you consider all the Tailed Beasts to be siblings?"

"In a sense, yes," Yugito answered.

"Then the Jinchuuriki are also related by the Tailed Beasts?"

"I would say yes."

"Then could I call you Onee-chan?"

Yugito seems taken aback for a moment. She certainly didn't expect that. "Well…um…if you want…I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

Naruto jumped and cheered at that. Meanwhile in the back, Ino was questioning whether letting Yugito into their circle. She was now thinking Naruto was just fine with her and her alone. Now that another female is in the mix, Naruto immediately clung onto her and completely forgot about her. She wanted to believe that somewhere deep in his heart, she was still there but looking at the scene in front of her says otherwise.

 _Alright, I'll end it there for now. Hope you enjoyed this little treat. See you again._


	21. Chapter 21: Promising Deal

**Hello and welcome to chapter 21. The story is now getting spiced up. It's all a part of the main course I have planned to serve you. So, enjoy reading this chapter of "Love of Blondes".**

It's been a while since Naruto, Ino, and Yugito left the Hidden Leaf. Naruto and Yugito kept a live conversation with Ino watching the two from behind. She was happy he was getting help, but every time he said 'Onee-chan', it pulled at her heart. Ino knew she had to keep her cool for Naruto's sake. But she also knew she shouldn't let Naruto become too attached to Yugito. She needed to make him remember that she's there too.

"That's how I got control over Matatabi," Yugito concluded her story.

"Wow, you endured all those harsh training just to master your Tailed Beast? You're strong Onee-chan!" Naruto said in amazement. "If only I had that type of training."

Yugito laughed. "I don't think you can handle it."

"Being cocky now, are we?" Naruto pouted.

"Talking about the training makes it seems less harsh than experiencing it."

" _SO_ how much longer are we going to walk for?" Ino injected, being tired of watching from the sidelines.

"We still have some ways to go before stopping for the night. It shouldn't be that far," Yugito answered.

Even though she tried to make some form of communication with Yugito, she couldn't hold it for too long. Before she knew what was happening both Naruto and Yugito were back in their normal conversation. And she was once again left behind. Sadness started to swell up inside of her, but anger stormed inside of her. Some part of it was directed to Naruto, but most was aimed at Yugito. If she doesn't be careful, Yugito could take him away from her.

Yugito's voice rang out to let the blondes know that they will set up camp here for the night. She said she'll take the watch for tonight. Naruto and Ino looked for pieces of wood to start a fire, while Yugito set up camp. Ino was finally alone with Naruto for once and she loved it. She missed the quietness that were better them. Now, she can try to rekindle what they had back when it was only them.

"So Naru-kun, are you ready to finally gain control of that demon within you?"

"You bet. I'll train hard to do it!"

"I know you can do it," Ino slowly starts walking up to Naruto.

"Yeah I know. Besides, I have Onee-chan to help me."

Ino stopped in her tracks. "Yeah."

"Let's head back. Onee-chan's probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah."

Yet again, Yugito is brought back into their world. Ino couldn't help but to keep her gaze to the ground as her fists were tightly balled. As they walked back, the thought of returning to Konoha came into mind. She could slip out in the middle of the night. It wasn't like they were that far from Konoha. By a little after noon, she'll be back home and wouldn't have to see this sight in front of her. She'll be happy if she does that.

' _No Ino! What are you thinking? If you do that then Naruto will stay with Yugito. You must see this through to the end.'_

Ino sighed and started walking back. By the time they got back, Yugito already had everything set up. They placed the wood on each other and finally realized they needed to find a way to light it. This triggered Ino to show Naruto she could help. She grabbed some dry leaves, some vines, and two sticks and got to work. Using a bow made with the vines and a stick, and a base for the fire, she saw smoke coming up and blew lightly.

The fire started, but a gust of wind came and carried the fire away along with her pride. She went to try again when Yugito stopped her. Yugito placed the sticks back in place and flicked her figure at the pile. A small blue flame left her fingertips and Ino wondered how could that small flame possibly burn the pile. She got her answer when it was completely engulfed in a blue flame. The flame expanded so much, it nearly touched Ino.

A frightened look formed on her face at how close it was to her. Her facial expression only grew worse when she looked at Naruto to only see him smiling and in amazement at Yugito. It was official, Ino's heart cracked. She hugged her legs tightly as she buried her face in her knees. The sheer thought of losing Naruto enraged her. She knew who was the cause but couldn't figure how to vent it. More specifically, how she was going to make sure Yugito stays away.

" _ **Well, well, someone's upset."**_

A voice rang in her ears and her eyes went wide realizing whose voice that was. _"Nine-Tails? But how? You're sealed inside of Naruto."_

" _ **That's true, but that moment you went into the kit's head this link was established. It's only now that the connection is complete and stable. And it seems the kit forgot all about you and now only sees the Jinchuuriki of the Two-Tails. Tell me, are you mad?"**_

" _I'm not! I know Naruto still cares about me!"_ Ino tried defending herself against the fox.

" _ **You cannot lie about that to me. I am hate. I am rage, I am anger."**_

" _And you are annoying, now leave me alone!"_

" _ **How can I do that when I came to propose a deal? I'll help you get Yugito out of the picture."**_

" _And in return?"_

" _ **I get to keep the kit from interfering. But don't worry, I won't kill him. I'll send my chakra into you and you'll have the power to defeat her. The only thing is, it'll take time for you to adjust to my power. So, do we have a deal?"**_

When Ino opened her eyes, she was in front of the cage. The Nine-Tails was completely in view of her. She thought carefully about it. He basically told her she could either defeat the intruder and keep Naruto to herself, or continue to do nothing and watch as Naruto gets farther away from her. She took a deep breath as she gave her answer.

" _You've got yourself a deal."_

 _Going to end it there. I know this chapter was mainly focused on Ino, but, as you can tell, it's going to get crazy. Before I go, I must give a quick shout-out to YeagerMeister31. Thanks for all the support [and I mean from everyone]. I'll see you in the next chapter._


	22. Chapter 22: Tight Knots

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Love of Blondes. I know you really want to see what I have in store for you so let's get into it.**

After what felt like forever, they finally reached Kumogakure. Endless day and nights of seeing the same scene over and over again finally paid off. While Naruto and Yugito were bonding, Ino was doing her own bonding. During some nights, Ino woke up to see Yugito leading Naruto away from the campsite. She knew it was to see how much work she has to put in, but she was glad they left.

While the Jinchuuriki were off somewhere, she allowed Kyuubi's power to flow through her freely. Sometimes it was painful since it tended to shift her muscle and bone structure a bit. She kept the physical features to a minimal; playing off her wild hair as a new style and the sharp canines as their imagination. During the early mornings, she learned from Kyuubi how to walk, attack, and climb like a fox.

She ran on all fours like it was completely natural for her. She climbed trees like it was all she knew. She stalked and readily attacked animals that provided meat for them at nights. It got her praise from Naruto, but she was an empty vessel. The hate that swelled up inside her blinded her eyes and covered her ears so she won't waver when it really mattered. She know only had one objective; get Yugito at any cost.

"Well, we're here. Welcome to Kumogakure," Yugito stated. "We've already made arrangements for the both of you. I'll show you where you'll be staying and let you rest for the day. Feel free to take a look around if you want."

"Thanks Onee-chan," Naruto replied.

"Thanks," Ino said almost in a monotone.

"Well then, let's go," Yugito injected as she started to walk off.

The two blondes followed in pursuit. Along the way, they took in the sights Kumogakure had to offer. They also couldn't help but notice how famous Yugito was and how well she treated everyone. Naruto could imagine himself walking through his village one day and the villagers will have smiles on their faces rather than those hateful glares he's been getting. He hoped that day will come soon.

Speaking of soon, they reached their temporary house. It was about the size of Ino's but smaller. Yugito showed them inside and it was huge. The home had two stories; the bottom held the kitchen, living area, and bathrooms, while upstairs held the bedrooms. Yugito left the blondes to go about her business. They remained quiet for a while letting everything sink in. As usual, Naruto has to be the one to break the silence.

"I guess there's no turning back now huh?"

"No there isn't. Naruto, I'm going in early. That trip made me more tired than I gave it credit for," Ino said as she went upstairs.

"Ok then. I'll bring everything up."

"Don't worry about the bags. We'll always have time to bring them up."

"Are you feeling well Ino? You don't sound right."

"It may just be the fatigue talking. I'll be better once I sleep."

With that, Ino went upstairs leaving Naruto. In the stillness of the space, it was only then he realized there was absolutely no action from Kyuubi. He wondered if the fox finally accepted his fate, or was he planning something. More than likely it was the latter. Naruto just needed to figure out what it was, but now he just hoped he'd stay that way a little longer. For now, he'll just make a cup of ramen and relax.

-At night in Ino's head-

" _What you're telling me is at the moment Yugito has the upper hand on me?"_

" _ **That's right. Think of it as a baby fighting an adult; that's the difference between you two."**_

" _That far apart? Then I'll just have to learn how to use your chakra and watch her every move when she's training Naruto."_

" _ **I love the way you think. And while you're at it, I'll tell you everything I've gathered about Two-Tails."**_

" _It's a plan I'm willing to see the end to."_

-In reality-

Ino opened her eyes and sighed deeply from talking with Kyuubi. Naruto was on the side of her sleeping and completely unaware of what was happening. She wrapped her arm around him and pressed herself against him. She smiled at the thought of finally repaying Yugito for everything she did to her. She let out a soft laugh as anxiousness of making her dream a reality was soon going to be realized.

Naruto heard her laughter but only thought of it as her having a dream. Honestly, his mind was on the events tomorrow had for him. This will be the first time he'll really learn and train on controlling Kyuubi's power. It really helps that another Jinchuuriki is helping him; especially one that already has control over their beast and have an understanding on how the process is. In short, both held anticipation.

-In the morning-

Naruto, Ino, and Yugito were travelling to a private training ground where the Jinchuuriki can use all their power and not hold back. Naruto walked to the side of Yugito while Ino was in the back with her eyes closed. Kyuubi was preparing her eyes to watch Yugito's every move carefully. He warned her that in order to do it, her eyes will have to be shaped and formed like his. Of course Ino didn't care.

After all, they would be too focused on training to even give her a glance. She'll take this opportunity to truly see what Yugito can do that has her so confident. And of course, she will need some fighting trails with her to improve her plan and see first-hand her power. Yugito's voice rang out, letting the blondes know they have reached their destination. It was wider and bigger than what they were used to, in fact two Tailed Beasts could actually fight in there.

"This is where I'll be training you Naruto. You don't have to worry about Kyuubi taking control over you. I can stop his progress if need be," Yugito stated.

"You don't have to worry about stopping Kyuubi. Ino's got that covered," Naruto answered.

"Oh does she now? Well I would love to see how she does it."

The way she said that made Ino grit her teeth.

"Well, let's get started Naruto. I want to get in as much training as possible."

"Right, let's do it Onee-chan!"

" _ **Everything is prepared and ready. Create some distance between you and them."**_

" _Alright."_

Ino moved away from them and closed her eyes. She felt a surge of power enter her eyes and when she opened them she saw a massive blue aura around Yugito and Naruto only had his own around his body frame. This was the difference between Yugito and Naruto, but the true difference between her and Yugito will be revealed now. Yugito and Naruto got into their fighting position and given Yugito's word, they began.

 _Ok, I'm ending it there. Hope you are enjoying this so far and will stay for the rest. Before I go, let me apologize. I was suffering from serious writer's block aand college life is no joke. I'll see if I can post a chapter every two months. Goodbye for now._


	23. Chapter 23: Deeper Connections

**Hello and welcome to another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.**

At Yugito's word, Naruto went after her. She told him that he could go all-out so he wouldn't hold anything back. He delivered a punch to Yugito, which she easily deflected. Naruto used his left leg to make contact with her, but Yugito used the same hand to block the attack and used her elbow to hit him in the stomach. Naruto flew back from the surprisingly powerful attack. Naruto got up slowly and ran back at her.

This time, he made a hand sign and four replicas of himself went ahead to create an opening. Yugito knew she had to use two arms now or they will have the upper hand on her. She placed her right foot behind her and braced herself. After the first clone got rear her, she punched it, making it dispel, and continued to attack the rest in a fluent manner. There was only one left; it had to be the real Naruto.

She opened her palm and pure chakra shot out, repelling Naruto away. Yugito relaxed a bit until the clone dispersed and she heard a spiralling noise. She quickly turned around to see a blue orb inside Naruto's hand. Naruto thrust the attack forward giving Yugito not enough time to move. The attack hit its target while kicking up a cloud of dust. Naruto thought he got her, but he soon realized it was far from over.

"I admit, that jutsu packed a punch, but you're going to have to do much better than that," Yugito said.

Naruto was latched out of the cloud. "Did she just transform?"

The cloud cleared to reveal Yugito on all fours with her hair standing and wild. "You must have forgotten Jinchuuriki can draw on the beast's chakra also. I'm making you use the Nine Tails chakra even if I have to force it out."

With that, she dashed towards Naruto at an insane speed, giving him no breathing time. She went to slash him with her right hand, but Naruto dodged it and made some room between them. Yugito jumped in the air and her hair was covered by a blue flame. It formed a giant fiery mouse and it launched toward Naruto. He started moving away from it but when it was nearing the ground Yugito made a hand sign that dispersed the one jutsu into multiple miniature versions of itself.

One by one, Naruto attempted to dodge the bullet hail. While he was distracted by that, Yugito made her way towards him. She clenched her fist and sharply opened it, setting her hand on fire. Manoeuvring her way through the hail, she focused on her target; Naruto's seal. Naruto noticed her approaching and got caught up in the reminder of the bullet hail. Yugito got ready to slightly open the seal.

Her hand was inches away when Naruto screamed and red chakra shot out. The outburst shot her back but she gained her footing. She looked wide-eyed as she took in Naruto's physical change; his blood red eyes with silted pupils, bold whiskers, wild hair, and sharp nails. Now the true fight began. Yugito knew well enough that, from now on, she wasn't going to be dealing with regular Naruto. She drew more on Matatabi's chakra and got ready to face Nine Tailed Naruto.

" _Given that Kyuubi's chakra is flowing through Naruto, I have to act like I'm going up against Kyuubi himself. Ok then, let's see how this plays out,"_ Yugito thought.

Meanwhile with Ino, Kyuubi have been giving her all information he was getting from Naruto's fight. She quietly listened and accepted all of it. She looked intently as Naruto gave wild swings and Yugito fought back with equal force. They were making craters everywhere and kicking up multiple dust clouds. Ino got up and jumped onto a branch of the tree she was under to dodge a chunk of earth that was heading her way. She settled on the branch with a blank expression still on her face.

" _ **You're handling this pretty well,"**_ Kyuubi said.

" _I don't have a choice but to. If I truly want to give her a challenge, I'm going to have to be at least on the level Naruto's at now. I know I'm nowhere near that level yet."_

" _ **I believe your body is ready for the training necessary to control my chakra."**_

" _Then I want to start tonight. Considering the amount Naruto is putting out, he's straining his body to the max. Chances are he'll pass out as soon as he's finished fighting. And that means he'll be out like a light for the rest of today."_

" _ **You're surprisingly eager."**_

" _It happens when you really want to do something."_ Ino placed her total attention back on the fight. _"Naruto's going to lose, badly."_

Sure enough, Naruto dashed towards Yugito to deliver a fatal slash but she had other ideas. She dodged the attack and gave an upward slash. It went through Naruto and knocked out all of Kyuubi's chakra out of him like a rocket. As Naruto fell to the ground, he changed back to normal. When Yugito went to check on him, he was unconscious. Ino closed her eyes, jumped down, and walked to where the two Jinchuuriki were.

As she opened her eyes, they returned to their usual baby blue self. Yugito released herself from Matatabi's chakra and returned to her usual self. She picked Naruto up and started walking away from the training grounds. Ino kept quiet as she followed behind Yugito. The thought of how she was going to beat Yugito was still in the air, but if she could watch more fights with her in the mix, her plan will become clearer.

-That night-

Ino watched Naruto sleep from an open window. She steeled herself by saying this was for Naruto. Once she was convinced, she jumped out of the window and leapt quietly from roof to roof making her way to the training grounds. But along the way, she felt a presence coming closer to her. She knew who it was and resisted using Kyuubi's chakra to enhance her speed. It might give away her secret.

"You're pretty light on your feet, aren't you?" Yugito asked as she caught up with Ino.

"Well it is one of the qualifications needed for a kunoichi," Ino replied trying not to sound pissed.

"So, what has you out this late?"

"I wanted to take a late night stroll."

"On rooftops?"

"I find this way to be more exciting."

"I can't argue with you there. But just be careful."

"Don't worry I can handle myself."

"I would like to join you in your rooftop run."

"So sorry, but whenever I do this, it's to clear my mind or try to figure out something. So I need to be alone and quiet for the best result to come."

"Maybe I can help you. What is it about?"

"Look!" Ino closed her eyes trying to calm down and not trigger Kyuubi's chakra inside her. "Sorry, it's kind of a personal matter. I'd appreciate it if you don't pry into other's privacy."

"I understand. I'll be taking my leave."

Yugito then started in another direction from Ino. She watched as Yugito got farther and farther away. Taking a deep breath, she sighed and continued making her way back to her original destination. She went on all fours and sped up to ensure she encounters no more distractions. When she got there, she sat on the ground and activated Kyuubi's chakra. Soon, Kyuubi's voice came to her.

" **Good, now let's begin."**

Red chakra came out of her, along with red bubbles. Ino felt herself growing more in power as she underwent a transformation. Her teeth were sharpened, canines looked like fangs, her hair became wild and fierce, nails became long and sharpened, and, most of all, her muscle and bone structure slowly changed; she was being overtaken by the Kyuubi's chakra. Ino winced painfully as the transformation continued.

She couldn't do anything to stop it now. Even if she wanted to, nothing came to mind. Her mouth opened and the scream that came out was not her voice, but that of the Kyuubi. A cloak resembling the Kyuubi's form covered her and it had one tail. The two, three, and at the fourth one Kyuubi told her this was her test. The objective: gain control before the ninth tail grows. The challenge: the more tails that grow, the more difficult it becomes.

Ino closed her eyes as she underwent another transformation. This time her eyes went completely red with her skin peeling off. Her skin and droplets of blood floated to the top of the cloak. The skin burned easier than paper and the blood became black smoke that formed a sphere. Inside the sphere, Ino was a wild caged animal that couldn't make sense of anything. She wasn't sure what was happening until she slipped into unconsciousness.

The sphere burst open only to reveal a feminine and miniature form of Kyuubi with four tails. Ino was now a mindless monster that is capable to destroy any and everything and she doesn't even know it. The Kyuubi smirked wickedly as he began to wonder what Ino would do to ensure her safety. He knew what would happen if she reached the ninth tail. If she could manage this, he would know she has a deep connection and that she will make his life a more interesting one.

 _Alright, I'll end it there. Hopefully, this will keep you until the next instalment. I'll see all of you in the next chapter. Good bye for now._


	24. Chapter 24: Fight For My Life

**I'm back. I know that the gap is absolutely ridiculous. College life is getting too much to handle. Hopefully, your interest hasn't died yet. Let's get into this chapter.**

A monster that took the place of Ino was now in the empty and dark training ground. Her mind was kept untouched though. She found herself floating in nothingness. Ino looked to her left and right, but all she saw was blackness. That is until two glowing red eyes stared her down. It began moving towards her and two hands reached towards her. She knew that Kyuubi was up to something but couldn't figure out what.

" **Your test starts now kit."**

Kyuubi trapped Ino in his hands slowly destroying her mental state and sanity. Outside, the four-tailed beast began to walk towards the village. At the rate it was moving, Ino had roughly ten minutes before it reached the village. To add on pressure, her mind and sanity were slowly decreasing, and she wondered what Kyuubi would do to the village if she didn't gain control and fast.

Ino understood that fighting against Kyuubi's force would be meaningless. He was a million times stronger than her and with just a small taste of his power, she felt like nothing could stop her. What she needed was another outlet. She needed another way to defeat Kyuubi. Her jutsu would be useless since its power won't be able to have an effect on him. What was she to do?

9 minutes left.

She clutched her head as she now heard the voice of hatred and her sanity level was at 78%. Her hands slowly moved downwards, and she let out a mighty scream. She entered her Nine-Tailed state and temporarily stopped the process. She closed her eyes and thought of a crazy idea. She had a calm mind and slowly felt her spirit lifting from her body. She stayed in that calm state until she was fully out.

8 minutes left.

Kyuubi noticed that her presence was gone and wondered what she was planning. Ino entered his mind and Kyuubi smirked. He instantly blocked her from getting further. His chakra took a hold of Ino and shot her outside. She looked at Kyuubi with a hateful glare. He had to ruin her plans of taking over his mind and reversing the process. Kyuubi practically had chakra leaking out of him now. He let out a roar and it sent Ino back to her body.

"You really don't make things easy, do you?"

Ino drew more on Kyuubi's power and the cloak started to form around her. In a sharp scream, the chakra lifted Kyuubi's hand off her and she moved out the way. She then had to side jump since one of Kyuubi's tails was coming toward her. Kyuubi sent another pair after her but she dodged tem and latched on to one with her artificial tail. She ran to the back of Kyuubi and leaped into the air.

"Let's see how you'll handle this!" She took a hold of his tail and pulled him upwards. Ino managed to get Kyuubi in the air, but, as she was making her way to Kyuubi, he launched a Tailed Beast Bomb. With the combination of the speed of the attack and the distance between them, she had no time to move. The attack was on target and Kyuubi landed back on the ground.

5 minutes left.

Kyuubi looked into the smoke cloud knowing Ino would have a little fighting spirit left. After all, he didn't make it too powerful. The smoke cloud began to glow red and Ino came out a few seconds later. She was now the monster that was making its way to the village. She landed in front of Kyuubi, who was snickering to himself. He moved towards her just to get a giant fist to his face. With him on his back, he looked at Ino.

" **How…how are you still in control?!"**

"You really want to know? Then let me beat you first!"

3 minutes left.

She dashed towards Kyuubi at an insane speed and delivered a powerful kick to his side. Kyuubi tried to gain back his bearings as he was trying to stop. He powered up a Tailed Beast Bomb and Ino did the same. The two launched the attack and they collided. Kyuubi was shocked that she produced one that was equal to his. Ino powered up a next one and fired it. It caused the collided attacks to move towards Kyuubi.

He jumped out the way and was quickly trapped. Ino took the advantage of this form. She made multiple arms from just the original two and had a firm grasp on Kyuubi. She took him and flipped him onto his back. Ino jumped and expanded her hand. Bringing the enormous hand down on Kyuubi, she pinned him and got ready to deliver the final blow. She was sceptical at first, but now she knew this wasn't the real Kyuubi.

1 minute left.

Ino launched her four tails at Kyuubi and divided them as they came closer to him. Kyuubi was now having multiple tails driven through him and screaming in pain. Once the barrage stopped, Ino deformed back to her normal state and stared Kyuubi right in the eye. She was now ready to give her answer. She told him all she did was accept the negative feelings that he pumped into her. Kyuubi smiled and disappeared.

10 seconds left.

On the outside, Kyuubi's chakra left Ino and she returned to normal. When she looked around, she was at the end of the training grounds and was about to enter the village. She felt a new surge of power flowing through her. It was clear from the start that she was now going to nurture and grow this new power. With her goal in mind, it would prove to be rather easy. She decided to go back to the sleeping Naruto she left.

"But when I get back, it's in the shower for me."

She slowly made her way back home feeling mentally drained. Tomorrow would be a better day for both her and Naruto.

 _And that's the end of another chapter. I sure hope I haven't lost you all. If not, thanks for staying around even though the gaps are ridiculous. Goodbye for now!_


End file.
